


Clandestine

by Kim (Kimberly_RB)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Guaranteed HEA, Light BDSM, Open Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, dom vegeta, sub Bulma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/pseuds/Kim
Summary: 39 year old Vegeta Prince is in a unhappy marriage. His wife doesn't want to divorce him, but she does suggest an open marriage.That's when he meets 21 year old Bulma and everything changes. Everything feels just right with her.Will they end up together? Or will the wife claim him as hers again?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Vegeta & Fasha
Comments: 130
Kudos: 122





	1. Open Marriage. Meeting HER.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GetasGirl_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetasGirl_x/gifts), [Jazzydazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzydazzy/gifts), [Bloodpatternblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/gifts).



"Hey Vegeta, I was thinking about something…. I want to have an open marriage."

It was a friday night and Vegeta sat in bed with his back against the headboard, reading one of his cases on his laptop with a cup of coffee in hand. When he heard his wife's statement, he choked on his coffee and started coughing. 

"W-what?!" 

"You heard me. I said I would like to have an open marriage." She said with confidence, walking out of the bathroom into their bedroom.

"What for? We have been married for, what? 10 years already and NOW you want an open marriage???? What the hell has gotten into you?!"

He was pissed. He knew there was a new guy…. Well, not so new. He has already been at her workplace for a year now and Vegeta couldn't help but think that there was something going on between his wife and that guy. 

Fasha had a habit of coming home late for a few months now, but he didn't question it. Work might have been keeping her a little longer or she was just out having dinner with her colleagues. 

Vegeta just didn't question her. He wasn't that person, he just trusted her enough to tell him if there was something else going on.

But these past few weeks, where she would stay out for an hour or 2 longer, she now came home at 1 in the morning. And he STILL didn't question her. He did suspect her, but he wasn't voicing it. If there was something happening, he would find out one way or another. The universe had a weird way of showing him the signs and he was already noticing them. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, Vegeta. There is nothing wrong with having an open marriage. Aren't you happy? You could fuck any woman you want or like! That's a win for you!"

Veget sighed and rubbed his temples. "Jesus Christ, Fasha. If I wanted to fuck other women, I wouldn't have married you, you selfish woman!"

Fasha rolled her eyes at him and sat down in front of her vanity. "Stop being such a dramatic asshole, Vegeta. Just go out, have fun. Fuck some other women. It isn't like our sexlife has any action right now, anyway…. How many months has it been since we last had sex?"

Removing the glasses, Vegeta frowned. "Are you fucking serious right now?! You were the one who wanted to stop having sex! I asked you if you would like to spice up the sex, you said no and you stayed away from me after that."

"I'm not getting tied up for your sick pleasure and that's final. You can't even give me a child!" 

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "So now that is MY fault?!" He closed his laptop, threw the blanket off and got out of bed. "I don't want to do this right now. So, i'm gonna sleep on the couch."

Fasha turned her head and looked at him, unimpressed. "You can take your shit and start sleeping in the guest bedroom for all I care. I don't give a shit. Just give me what I asked for and we're okay."

When he reached the door, he stopped and turned around to observe his wife. "Does this have anything to do with that guy who has been working for you almost a year now? You have been talking a lot about him. What's his name again? Tora?"

He saw her stiffen and quickly regain her composure. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't even want anything with him. This has to do with our life. I can't stand you right now, so yeah…."

"Sure." Was all he said before he walked out of their bedroom. Instead of the couch, he went to the guest bedroom and threw his stuff on the bed, removed his glasses and took a seat on the chair in the room. 

He thought about everything that had happened in the past 10 years of their marriage. 

When they met, all was well. The sex was great, even if it wasn't really romance. They were attracted to each other and over the course of 3 years before they got married, he actually fell in love with her. He still loves her, or so he thinks, but is love enough? Does she love him?

The first time she cheated, he was devastated. He started to feel insecure, even with so many women trying to get his attention. He was a loyal man, he would never betray his wife like that. 

But **SHE** did betray him. And he was asking himself what he was lacking as a man, what he did wrong. 

When nothing came up, he started doing things she never expected. Cleaning the house, making dinner, buying her flowers and getting them delivered at her work. He sometimes even surprised her at work.

He is still doing those things for her, even after 5 years since he caught her cheating on him, but she never knew he caught her. He has never told her about it.

He leaned his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. Does he want to take Fasha up on that proposal? Is he up for meeting new people? 

The more he was thinking about it, the more anxious he became. 

After half an hour of thinking, he finally decided what he wanted to do. He walked over to bed, got in, took his laptop, put his glasses on and started typing. 

If she wants it, she'll get it. But not without them signing an agreement. He knows what type of woman he married and he will not make the mistake of not letting her sign that agreement.

But they also need to have a better and serious conversation. That will be a challenge, one he's up for.

  
  


The next morning, he's up early to make some breakfast. He got up and walked towards the kitchen, not noticing that Fasha was standing in the dark corner with a cup of coffee in hand.

"I don't need breakfast." 

Vegeta jumped when he heard her voice, a hand flying up to his chest over his heart, taking a deep breath. "Jesus fucking Christ, Fasha. Don't fucking do that!"

Eyes rolling, she came out of the dark corner and sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I need to go to work today. I have a meeting." She said with a bored tone. 

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "We need to talk." 

"....Okay? Talk." 

He turned his head, looking out of the window and said, "I'll give you what you want, if you tell me the **truth**." He doesn't need to look at her to know that she is rolling her eyes and mimicking what he just said. 

"Jeez, Vegeta. You're so lame. I already told you, this has NOTHING to do with Tora. He's just working for me, like running errands and what not. **This** has to do with us. Sex with you is boring!"

At that, he finally turns his head back to glare at her, eyes narrowing. "Which one of us isn't up for spicing up our sex life?!"

"I'm not going to indulge your sick fantasies, Vegeta." She said, anger laced in her voice.

He has had enough. "You think they're sick fantasies? You know…. Wait here." He said, walking back to the guest room. He took his laptop and walked to his office, printed the documents and went back to the kitchen, throwing the documents with a pen over the table. "Read it, don't read it, I don't give a shit. Just sign it and you'll have what you want!" He snarled.

He saw Fasha looking at the document, not reading everything before she signed. 'Perfect', he thought. Fasha wasn't known to be patient enough to read documents, they needed to be read to her. 

She slid it back to him and gave him an unimpressed look.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want and I will do whatever the fuck I want now." She said before she stood up and walked towards the bedroom.

He watched her walk away before leaning against the kitchen counter, letting his hands drag across his face. 

After a few minutes he straightened and started making himself some breakfast. He heard Fasha leave, she didn't tell him she was leaving.

Deciding that working out would be a good way to relieve some stress and tension, he got ready to go to the gym.

Half an hour later, he sat in the gym he was a co-owner of with his uncle and cousins, about to do some bench presses, when blue caught his eye. Not far from him, a girl stood, watching him with a kind smile. He resisted the urge to smile back and looked away from her. He laid on the bench and started lifting the barbell in front of him. 

A few minutes went by, he put the barbell back in its place and sat up, wiping the sweat from his face.

" _Hi_." He heard a sweet voice and he looked up. There she was, that blue haired girl. He couldn't deny it, she was a pretty girl, especially those big blue orbs they call eyes. He was mesmerized by her.

When he failed to say something, she spoke up. "If i'm correct, you're one of the co-owners here, right?" He nodded, because words failed to spill out of his mouth. "Awesome! So…. I'm new here and I need some assistance. I thought I could ask if you could help me or be my personal trainer…. If that's okay with you…." She said shyly.

"Why?" He blurted, he saw how her face fell and immediately corrected himself. "I mean, why me? There are a lot of other women and men around here who would be glad to help you…."

She pursed her lips before answering, "Yeahhhh…. If you haven't noticed, most of the women are giving me the stink eye and the men are just ogling, like they want to have a piece of me…."

He looked around and saw that she was telling the truth. The men were eyeing her with lust and the women were just rolling their eyes or giving her a stink eye. 

So now it was up to him? 

He stood up, motioned to her to follow him and went to sit on the bench in front of the punching bag. He then started wrapping his hands, not looking at her.

"What is your name and what is your age?" He asked.

"Uhm…. Bulma…. Bulma Briefs…. I'm 21." She hesitated to answer and he regarded her from the corner of his eye.

"Why did you hesitate?"

"Because most of the time when I tell people who I am, they want to take advantage of that." She explained softly.

Vegeta stopped wrapping his hands for a moment to fully turn his head and look at her. "Did something happen?" He asked.

"Yeah…. Like I said, they want to take advantage. My ex also took advantage of it…. My dad might be THE famous engineer and scientist, but I am my own person. I don't want to live off his wealth. That's all his, what he earned from his hard work. I want to be my own person and that's why I have a job aside from college. Don't get me wrong, I still get money from my dad. But I only use it when I really need it. Especially when I can't pay the rent myself, because I went overboard with my shopping…." She let out a nervous laughter and he couldn't help, but smile. "You look cute when you smile." She said.

He looked away, began wrapping his hands again and cleared his throat. "Anyway…. My name is Vegeta Prince-" He started, but was interrupted by Bulma.

"YOU are the famous asshole lawyer?!" She asked bewildered.

"Uhh-"

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!!!! That was so rude of me…. Oh dear. I guess I should go now!" She said too quickly.

She was about to get up from her seat next to him when he grabbed her wrist gently and held her in place. "Just chill out and don't ever be sorry for speaking your mind when you're around me. I know I am an asshole, but no one ever tried to say that in front of me." He chuckled.

Giggling, she playfully slapped his arm. "But still…. That was kind of rude of me!" She said.

"Not really. It's the truth." He was done wrapping his hands and stood up. "Let's talk while I beat this innocent punching bag." He began punching the bag. "Why do you want to start working out?"

"For myself. It's only january and I promised myself to start living a healthier lifestyle. And I actually did start eating way healthier on the 1st of january. 2 weeks later, here I am." She explained confidently.

Vegeta stopped punching the bag. "Follow me." He said. 

They walked over to where the barbells were and stopped. Crossing his arms, he asked her, "Are you wearing something else under that baggy shirt?" She nodded. "Alright, could you remove the shirt so I can check what kind of work out you might need."

She nodded again and removed her shirt. Vegeta swallowed hard. She had the most delicious curves he had ever seen. Thick thighs, big hips with a small waist, a perfect peach shaped butt, her breasts were huge and what made his mouth almost water, was her not so flat stomach. He loved that on her. 

He realized he was staring and quickly regained his composure, clearing his throat and subconsciously licked his, which didn't go unnoticed. "So…. What I think is that you might do some resistance training. Do you want a flat stomach….?"

Bulma looked in the mirror at her body. She was happy with it and didn't want to change that. Her eyes fell on his form and she watched how his eye wandered over her body. But she didn't feel disgusted, she felt admired! He wasn't looking at her with lust, he was admiring her body. So she turned and said, "No, I like my body just the way it is. But resistance training sounds good!" Smiling brightly at him.

He smiled back at her. "For now, or today, we'll do just some warm ups and then we'll see how you handle" Slapping the punching bag, "this bad boy." 

"Sounds good to me!" She said excitedly, following Vegeta and listening to his instructions.

  
  
  


About 3 hours later, Vegeta arrived back at his house. It was 1pm and he decided to take a shower first then make himself lunch, knowing that Fasha wouldn't come home until 8pm. 

While preparing his lunch, he debated with himself if he wanted to make Fasha dinner or just let her buy her own.

The latter won and he texted Fasha to get dinner if she decides to finally come home.

He then went to his office, took a few documents he had taken home from work, put his glasses on and started reading. Finding information he wanted, he typed them on his laptop. He didn't check the time and was startled when Fasha suddenly appeared in the doorway, eating an apple unbothered. 

"Fucking Christ, Fasha! Stop doing that!" He yelled.

"Oh grow the fuck up. What have you done since I left?" She asked, chewing with her mouth open, something Vegeta hated.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why the fuck do you want to know? Will you tell me what you did in the office?"

"No."

"THEN WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU WHAT I DID?!" 

Fasha clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, walking into his office and taking a seat on the couch. "Look, I don't give a shit what you do. I suggest you have some damn fun, Vegeta. Maybe you'll find a person who wants to fuck your boring and annoying ass, because I sure wouldn't want to fuck you."

"Then why did you 13 years ago? It seemed like you enjoyed it!" He snapped.

She shrugged. "Yeah, we were fucking amazing in bed, i'm not going to lie. But these last few years have been boring, especially with you trying to have kids. I'm not ready-"

"You could have just told me instead of acting like you wanted. How long have we been trying? 4 years? I'm getting tired and to be honest, I don't want a kid. Not with your ungrateful ass. They can fucking donate our eggs and sperm for all I care now." He said annoyed.

Fasha hummed and clicked her tongue again. "Glad we're on the same page, sweetheart. Maybe someone else can give you one. I don't want to ruin my amazing body, Vegeta. You can go fuck a horse, if that's what you're into. For all I care, you are insufferable and I have no fucking clue why I married you."

Vegeta turned his chair to give his full attention and removed his glasses, narrowing his eyes at her and crossing his arms over his chest. "Then why won't you just fucking divorce me?!"

"Hmm…. Well, because being married to the most famous attorney in this city means that I get to know more famous people. Don't get me wrong, I already get enough attention as the Editor in Chief for 'WC Glamour magazine'. But being your wife, puts me in the spotlight which I love! Isn't it amazing? You have a goddamn beautiful wife!" She cackled, throwing her head back in her seat. 

"Don't flatter yourself, Fasha. There are a lot of prettier women out there." He said unimpressed.

"Are you calling me UGLY?!" She screeched.

"Oh God…. Here we go again. I never said you were ugly. But…. Wait…. You know what? Yes, you are ugly! Something that make-up won't cover up, because you are such a fucking selfish woman!!!!" 

"Fuck you! You can stay in the fucking guest bedroom!" She said, standing up from her seat and walking to the door. "Oh and one more thing, good luck finding someone who would want you to stick your dick into their vagina. I bet that unlucky person will think they found a real catch. Bye, asshole!"

"BITCH!" He all but yelled and heard Fasha cackle in the hallway.

  
  
  


He noticed that Fasha went out to have some fun and took that opportunity to take all his stuff from their bedroom, placing them in the guest bedroom. He didn't need anymore negative energy from his crazy wife and moving out of the room was the best option for now.

  
  


Sunday was uneventful. Fasha was out the whole day while Vegeta was busy with a few of his cases. 

In the evening, he sat alone at the kitchen table and thought that maybe he could still fix things with Fasha. Deciding he will try and surprise her the next morning, he went to bed early.

  
  


When he woke up in the morning, Fasha was already gone. So he made some breakfast for himself and went to the firm.

At lunchtime, he went out and bought a bouquet and picked up some lunch. He then drove to WC Glamour magazine's HQ. 

As he walked inside, he noticed that the guards were nervous, but he didn't pay them much attention. Taking the elevator up to the level Fasha's office was on, he walked in and all eyes fell on him. Now, that made him uncomfortable.

He saw Fasha's assistant, Launch, walking towards him, but he tried to dodge her.

"Sir, please…. She's busy right now…." She told him nervously.

Vegeta didn't listen. When he reached the office, he paused. He heard a lot of muffled moaning and his head snapped back to look at the assistant. He saw her swallow thickly. He narrowed his eyes then reached for the door handle and carefully opened the door, just enough for him to see what he wanted to see.

There. He finally saw it with his own eyes. Fasha was fucking the guy she told him not to worry about. He took a deep breath and carefully closed the door again. 

"Sir…" Launch started.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"Uhmm…." She hesitated.

He lowered his voice and asked again, "How. Long.?"

The assistant was getting scared and finally told him the truth. "It began ever since Tora started working here…. That means a year. It has been going on for a year now…. Sir…."

Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. When he opened his eyes, he shoved the flowers and food towards Launch, who was caught a little off guard. "Here, put the flowers on your desk, have some lunch. Have a nice day, Launch. Don't tell her I came, she doesn't need to know. Tell everyone they should not tell her that I came here." He said, walking to the elevator.

Once outside, he was relieved to finally breathe in some fresh air. Lunchtime wasn't over for him, so he went to a coffee shop near the firm. It was the first time he went in and blue immediately caught his attention. 

She served a few people before her eyes fell on his and she instantly smiled brightly at him. He was struck, like an arrow in his chest, he couldn't resist the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Hi Vegeta!" Bulma said, excited to see him there.

"You work here? You're not in school?" He asked, walking over to one of the tables with Bulma following him.

"Oh I am! But I don't take a lot of classes. So on those days, like today, I am here early. Most of the time I am here after 3pm." She explained happily.

"Ah! Okay, I understand now. This is my first time coming in here, what do you recommend?"

Bulma looked at him from head to toe, she couldn't deny how hot he was in his suit. Subconsciously biting her lip before she said, "You look like you like an espresso kind of guy."

He chuckled. "You're right."

"I can have it made for you! Would you like something to eat? We have amazing wraps and toasties, if you like…." She smiled.

"Bring me the best."

"Alright! The best coming right up!" She squealed, leaving a chuckling Vegeta. 

A few minutes later, Bulma appeared again with the espresso and a wrap. As she had said, it was the best he ever tasted. 

When I was time for him to leave, Bulma put an arm on his bicep and asked, "Will I see you later at the gym?"

"If you will be there, i'll also be there." He smirked at her.

She giggled. "See you later…. Bad man." And walked away, letting Vegeta look at her ass. Shaking his head with a smile, he walked out of the shop, going back to the firm.

  
  
  


At 8pm, Vegeta was done with 2 cases and decided to head straight to the gym instead of going home first. 

Upon arriving, he immediately noticed Bulma sitting and waiting. When she saw him, she smiled and waved. He waved back before walking to the gym locker room to change out of his suit.

On his way to where Bulma was sitting, his cousin stopped him. 

"Yo Geets, could you lock up today? My brother and I need to visit our dad. Old man requested we visit him, Goku went to pick Chi Chi and Gohan up. When he comes back, i'll go with him. So i'm leaving the keys here." Raditz gestured to the counter. 

"Alright, no problem. See you tomorrow." Vegeta said and walked over to Bulma. 

"Hiii!" 

"Hey. Are you ready to start your work out?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed.

That's how they started their warm up together. A few stretches then a few minutes on the treadmill. 

After that, Vegeta showed her how to work with the barbells, giving her lighter ones, while he took the heavier ones to work out with.

Vegeta started talking about what had happened during lunchtime and Bulma felt really bad that he had to go through something like that. Unknowingly she tried to make him feel better with her jokes and playfully slapping him when he tried to make his corny jokes.

An hour later, they both noticed that the gym was empty, except for them. Making the most of all the free space they had, Bulma took Vegeta's water bottle when he tried to drink. She ran around the gym and he chased her around, all the while laughing and giggling. 

Vegeta couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy and free. He never before did this and Fasha was now the last person on his mind. He couldn't get enough of the sound of Bulma's laughter, it made his heart leap with joy and even he started laughing along with her.

When he finally caught her, he wrapped his arms around her frame from behind and she squealed. 

"Vegeta!" She laughed. "Let me goooo….!" 

"Not until you give me my bottle back, you thief." He chuckled.

"Okay okay! I'll give it to you!" She handed him his bottle back and he finally let her go.

Still giggling, she looked at Vegeta and her face became serious. Reaching a hand up, she placed it on his cheek and said, "You're really handsome, you know that?"

As if the world had shifted, Vegeta suddenly roughly pulled her to his chest, bending his knees to pick her up by her thighs. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held her around her waist with one hand while the other gently grabbed her face and he pressed his lips on hers.

Then their kiss started getting a little more passionate with Bulma moaning into his mouth. After a few minutes they had to pull away from each other's lips for some air, both breathing heavy.

"Wow…" She said breathlessly.

"Yeah…." He let go of her thighs so she could put her feet down. He cupped her face and peck her on her lips. "I want to get to know you, Bulma." He said seriously.

She smiled, arms still wrapped around his neck. "I would like that, Vegeta…."

They pulled away and chuckled. "We should go now…." He said sadly.

"We should…. I have classes tomorrow. We can text, right?" She asked as they walked to the locker rooms.

"We can."

They took their bags, walked to the exit, exchanging phone numbers on the way. 

Finally outside, Vegeta locked up and they said their goodbyes.

Vegeta arrived home, Fasha was nowhere to be found. He went to the guest bedroom, took a shower and laid in bed after. When he checked his phone, he smiled.

" _I hope to see you soon, Bad man. I enjoyed that kiss. Sleep well_ 😘☺💕"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Forgot about the notes!
> 
> Anywayyyy! 
> 
> Hey y'all☺ yes, a new fic😅
> 
> This one will be updated every 2 weeks on saturday! 
> 
> I hope you love it☺
> 
> If you do, please leave me a comment or kudos💕
> 
> Alright, stay safe y'all😘


	2. What is your fantasy?

"Sorry for asking, but why did your wife cheat on you? You don't have to answer if you don't want to talk about it…." Vegeta stopped assaulting the punching bag and looked over at Bulma who was sitting on the bench, thinking of how he could answer her question.

It had already been a week since they shared their first kiss and every time they met, the kisses became more and more passionate. Their chemistry was off the charts, sparks were flying every time their eyes met. They also couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

At first, Vegeta didn't want to tell her because he felt like an idiot. Maybe she would think that he was crazy for going through with the arrangement, but as time went on he saw that Bulma wasn't one to judge and always listened to what someone has to say.

He finally made up his mind.

"This time she didn't cheat…." He said, pausing for a moment and he saw Bulma's confused face. He gave her a smile before he went on. "I say that, because I gave her what she wanted, an open marriage. She can fuck whoever she pleases, because that's what she wants. Last week I found out that she had already been fucking that guy for a year. I once caught her cheating, of both times she doesn't know that I know. I didn't tell her. The first time, I changed my ways, like…. I started surprising her, showing her more affection, giving gifts, started cleaning and cooking, you know…. I guess it still wasn't enough. I was mad and tired, I finally just gave her what she wanted…." He chuckled dryly before he went on punching.

Bulma sat quietly, processing what he had told her and she couldn't help but feel sad for him. He tried his best pleasing his wife, but it wasn't good enough for her. Did that mean that he hasn't….

"When was the last time you had sex?" She blurted out before she could stop herself, only to bite her lip right after.

Vegeta stopped mid punch, an unreadable expression on his face and Bulma wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

"SORRY! That was not my intention-" She tried to explain, but he cut her off.

"6 months." 

Silence. Bulma gaped at him while he started punching again. This guy has a wife and hasn't had sex in months. On top of that, has she been cheating on him for a year now before even suggesting a change in their marriage.

After a minute or two, Vegeta stopped and walked to the bench she was sitting on and sat down to drink. She decided to ask a few more personal questions.

"Why did you guys stop?" She asked softly and she saw him stiffen.

"I tried to spice up our sexlife, tried talking about some things, but she didn't want to hear any of it and shut me out. After that, she stayed away from me and I just gave her the space she wanted and I guess, needed. I mean, it could have gone better, but whatever…. I'm not complaining, really. After discovering how she has been fucking someone else behind my back, makes me thankful that I didn't get his 'leftovers'…." He said.

Silence again. Gears were turning inside Bulma's head, thinking about what she could tell him. 

"Ilikeyouandiwanttogettoknowyouandfuckmelikeabeast!" She said too fast in one breath, Vegeta didn't understand a word she had just uttered.

"Uh…. What?" Confusion visible on his handsome face.

Bulma took a deep breath and let it out before she started to speak. "Look, I like you. I want to get to know you in more ways than you think. If you have given your wife what she wanted, why won't you also make use of it? It's an open marriage, right? It won't be a relationship for us, we can just satisfy our needs, feelings out of question. I'm single and haven't had sex in MONTHS while you are married but your wife stays away from you…. Why don't we…. Uhm…. Start a friends with benefits situation? I mean, looking at you I see someone who could fuck the shit out of me. You look like you're an untamed beast in bed…." 

Arching an eyebrow, Vegeta looked away from her and stared down at the floor. All the negative shit Fasha had said to him in the past week, flooded his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to shake them off with no success. He didn't have to look at her to know that Bulma was waiting expectantly for his answer. 

"I'll think about it." He finally said, standing up and walking away, leaving a slightly hurt Bulma behind. He took his stuff from the locker room and went out of the gym, wanting nothing more than a cold shower and his warm bed.

He arrived at his house and went inside. It was dark and he thought Fasha wasn't home. He walked over to the switch to turn on the lights and turned around, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her sitting at the kitchen table with a cigarette between her fingers and a cup of coffee in front of her. She wore a thigh high skin tight shimmery black dress, indicating that she was about to head out for the night.

"Fucking Christ! You really need to stop being so sneaky, Fasha!" He snapped and she just shrugged. "How and why are you home anyway?"

"Uhm…. It's my house, why shouldn't I be here?" She asked before taking a drag of her cigarette.

Vegeta walked over to the fridge, taking one of his prepped meals before finally sitting down to eat. "You should stop with that unhealthy habit of yours, Fasha."

She rolled her eyes while taking a drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out in Vegeta's directions, making him scowl at her. "Oh boohoo, cry me a river, Vegeta. This industry wants to have skinny and beautiful women. I am already beautiful, but i'm not gonna keep up with my eating habits like you are and also go to the gym. Fuck that. This is the quickest way to keep myself skinny without starving myself off like those other stupid modelling bitches." She said, arrogance laced in her voice as she dragged her hand through her short hair, blowing the spiky bangs away from her face.

"Well, coffee and cigarettes make your breath stink!" Vegeta snapped at her.

"Lame. Who gave you a hard time today? Because you look and sound so angry and get all snappy…. Oh wait, that's actually you everyday. What a surprise." 

He had heard enough. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asked: "Why don't you want to divorce me, Fasha? It would be so much easier for both of us to have a better life. The papers are ready, you only have to sign."

Fasha gave him an incredulous look. "Are you for real? Being married to you made me more famous than I actually would be. I am 'The wife of mr. Prince' and also "mrs. Prince, Editor in Chief at WC Glamour magazine". What more could a woman like me ask for, baby?" She spat out.

The way she spat out "baby", made Vegeta flinch. It was full of mockery and he started asking himself where everything went wrong with their marriage. 

Did she marry him only to get the recognition she so badly wanted? Did she ever love him as a husband, a partner? 

Never had he felt so betrayed and broken, not even when his dad had beaten him because he accidentally broke his favorite mug, not even when his dad left him, his mother and baby brother all those years ago…. Fuck. What did he do to deserve this?!

"I gave you what you wanted, Fasha. Just leave me the hell alone. I give up. You won. You fucking won." He said, tired and defeated, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands before he started eating again, eyes on his meal.

Fasha blinked a few times at him, trying to figure out if what she had heard was correct. Vegeta looked up. "You heard correctly. You got what you wanted, you want people to think we are happily married while we aren't. You want your fun, fucking other men…. Right? You got it, baby. Just go do whatever the fuck you want, Fasha. You're free to do so. Just leave me the fuck alone." He said.

"Uhm…. Oh, o-okay." She stuttered. "Bye then…." She got up and walked to the door. Before walking out she took one last look at Vegeta, who was eating slowly. Shrugging their weird talk off, she walked out and closed the door silently behind her.

Vegeta ate in absolute silence. Every thought he had this past week, running a thousand miles per second through his mind. What has his life become? 

He needed to make a change and this time it will be for himself, because he deserves the change. He took his phone out of his pocket to check some emails from his clients, but saw one text from a certain blue haired woman and he opened it.

" _Hey, i'm sorry if I offended you…. It wasn't my intention to do so. I just thought it would be a good idea, because I like you and I think you're hot. I thought you liked me too, but I guess not enough…. So yeah, I won't bother you anymore. Have a good night, Vegeta._ "

He dragged a hand down his face. "Fuuuuuuuuck!" He needed to make up his mind. If not, he might lose whatever good thing he had going on with Bulma.

He headed to the bathroom in the guest bedroom, or his new room, turned the shower on and braced himself with his forearms on the walls, closing his eyes

Thinking about what Bulma had said and asked of him, her beautiful face, her pretty blue eyes, her amazing and gorgeous body. He opened his eyes and looked down, noticed how hard he got just thinking about her and groaned.

"This woman will be the death of me!" He mumbled to himself. He turned around so his back was now against the wall, grabbed his rock hard cock and started stroking himself slowly.

As he closed his eyes, hissing as he imagined Bulma's small soft hands going up and down, maybe even her soft pouty lips around his cock. Her curves and perfect peach shaped ass flashing through his mind along with her pretty smile and the wonderful sound of her laugh. 

He just couldn't get enough of her. The way she looked at him when he was explaining something to her, how she paid attention to whatever he said about his personal life. 

"FUCK!" He gripped his cock a little tighter and pumped himself faster, thinking about how her moans could send pleasure shocks through his entire body, setting it aflame. 

He could feel his climax approaching fast, leant his back on the wall, grunting as his cum spurted out on his hand and the floor.

"Fucking shit…." He managed to get out before he stood under the running water to wash his embarrassment away. 

He finished his shower and went to bed. As he laid in bed, his thoughts wandered to the last conversation he had with Bulma. Yes, she's a damned beautiful woman, young and maybe hasn't much experience. But he's willing to teach her and help her get that experience. She wanted a beast in bed, right? So how far will she be able to go? 

Finally drifting off to a much needed sleep, he had already made up his mind.

When he woke up in the morning and went out of his bedroom, Fasha was nowhere to be found. He got ready and left to go to work. 

At the firm, he couldn't keep his focus on the cases he needed to go through, did not even understand what was written. 

He hadn't gotten a text back from Bulma. It became their thing to send a text before they left for work and college to let each other know about the plans for the day. 

But today, he had sent her one and she didn't respond, he started to worry. Was she mad? Or was she avoiding him? If so, he messed up badly.

At lunch he went to the coffee shop Bulma worked, but she wasn't there. Her shift was later that day and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, so he just ordered his lunch to go and went back to the firm.

At 8pm he was on his way to the gym. It wasn't his regular schedule to go to the gym on a tuesday, but he needed to plan something to get Bulma to forgive him? Forgive him for what? 

Then it struck him.

He needed to apologize for his behavior, for leaving yesterday night without telling her a proper goodnight. Fuck! Some women and their fragile emotions.

He arrived at the gym 10 minutes later and the first thing he noticed when he walked in was Bulma warming up along with…. Goku?

Bulma at the gym? On a tuesday? That wasn't normal for her….

Her eyes fell on his, immediately she turned her head away and focussed her attention on Goku. 

He shook his head, went to the locker room to change into his gym attire and walked back to the equipment. He looked at where Bulma and Goku were standing, watching how Bulma side-eyed him then looked away.

He ALMOST wanted to rip his hair out for messing up so badly with the one person that actually liked to spend time with him and also liked him for who he was. 

And he really just fucked that up….

He NEEDED to make this right….

He kept watching her as he started his warming up. Following her every move and every facial expression. It was then that he noticed what she was wearing: a sports bra with little booty shorts that left little to the imagination. He narrowed his eyes and was getting a little jealous of Goku being her trainer for today. Why did she ask for him anyway?

He was busy with the punching bag when he recognized them doing the cooling down routine Goku did with other clients. Looking around the gym, he found out they were the only ones there, along with Raditz. He knew that the two brothers always went to the locker room to take a shower before they left to go home.

He went over to Raditz who stood at the counter reading something. "Raditz, i'll lock up today. You and your brother can leave early. I need to take care of some things today."

He saw Raditz giving him a questioning look, shrugging then nodded and walked up his brother to let him know. He went around the counter where Raditz just stood and opened one of the drawers, pulling out something and putting it in the pocket of his pants when he heard Goku' cheerey voice: "Oh gee, thanks Vegeta! I needed that. Cheech had asked if I could be home a little earlier, anyway." Goku said happily, saying goodbye to Bulma then walked towards the locker room followed by Raditz.

  
  


Bulma scrutinized him then turned away to finish her cooling down routine. 

"Bulma…." He started, walking up to her but she didn't listen and went on with her stretches. "Please, listen to me…."

She shook her head. "No. Leave me alo-" Vegeta just cut her off by grabbing her face with force in his big calloused hands and kissing her passionately.

She gasped in surprise and Vegeta took advantage of that surprise by picking her up by her thighs, instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and he smiled into their kiss.

He pulled his lips away a few seconds later, watching her flushed face for a moment, her shock was still visible on her face while he put his arms around her, keeping her from getting out of his hold. 

Walking towards the women's locker room, Vegeta never lost eye contact with the woman in front of him.

When he reached the locker room, he gently put her down and went to one of the showers to turn it on. He faced Bulma again who was still in shock, slowly and preditorally approaching her.

She was still frozen in place when he began to pepper her face softly with kisses, trying to get the shock out of her system which was far more easy than he thought. He heard her little moans of pleasure and his eyes followed every emotion play out across her face.

He stopped abruptly and as he pulled away, Bulma's flushed but confused face watched him. He grabbed her arms and pushed her into the tiled wall behind her, sliding her arms up above her head to keep her from escaping and pressed his body tightly against hers.

He liked the control Bulma was giving him right now and he wanted to know how far she would be willing to let him go.

He dipped his head to kiss her down her neck, he couldn't get enough of the little moans that were spilling out.

" _Vegetaaa…._ " He heard her moan out his name. " _Please…._ "

* * *

Bulma felt so turned on by Vegeta's actions, it made her forget how embarrassed she felt when he left her alone after what she had suggested. Maybe she had taken it too far.

And him ignoring her text that night, didn't help much to ease her restless mind.

Then she got a message this next morning, but she ignored him. 

Two could play the same game.

But now…. Had she been wrong?

She heard his chuckle before his deep and husky voice penetrated her aroused mind. "Is this what you want, babygirl?"

"Yessss…." She hissed, letting her head fall back to give him better access to her neck.

Another chuckle as she felt his nose run up her neck to her ear, stopping to whisper: "Are you sure you want this? You want the untamed beast to fuck you senseless? Do you want to awaken the beast, babygirl?"

Fuck yes! That was all she could think of since the first time they had kissed. Vegeta was everything her wildest dreams were made of: a hot body, a little older than her, a handsome face, strong as hell and not afraid of the power she has because of her famous father. The ultimate alpha. 

She writhed against, whimpering as she felt his hot tongue licking up her neck, stopping when he reached her ear.

"Come now, tell me princess. Do you want the beast to fuck you?" She heard him ask.

"Yessssss…." She answered him breathlessly.

She heard him humming before he nipped her earlobe. "Really now?"

"YES Vegeta, please…." She begged.

Suddenly he released her. Her mind needed to register why he did so and she blinked at him. "Why did….you stop?" She asked, confused.

"We need to talk." He simply stated.

She blinked at him, trying to shake off her aroused state. "Yeah…. Talk…."

"Do you really want this? Do you really want to do this? If you say yes, we're going all the way, Bulma. It's not just sex…. I like to be very dominating when it comes to sex. Are you up for that?" He asked softly, his hand reaching up to touch and rub her cheek.

She blinked at him. Did he mean…. Was he asking her to be his submissive? 

If so, she was ready! She had waited so long for someone to finally take the lead in her sex life, someone who could dominate her, tell her what to do. 

She has been craving for it!

She wanted it. She wants it. Watching Dom/Sub porn was her guilty pleasure, something she never had with her ex of 4 years. She tried to get as much info as she could on the subject and she was VERY much invested in it. And it looks like she found the perfect person to do just that with her.

"If you are asking me to submit to you, I am ready." She said softly, but with enough confidence.

The look of surprise on his face, was everything she could ever ask for.

"Alright…. Let's talk about a few things, rules if I must say so…. What are you up for? What's your fantasy? How far are you willing to go?" He asked.

She thought about it for a few minutes, but got distracted by how aroused she was getting, wetness was soaking her shorts, anticipating what was to come. 

"Uhm…. I'm not up for anal. Yet." This time, it was his turn to blink at her.

"I wasn't even suggesting…. Nevermind, go on." 

Bulma smiled seductively and went on. "I don't want you to hold back, I am not fragile or breakable like a porcelain doll. I want you to go all the way, whatever you like. I will tell you when it gets too much for me…."

He nodded. "We need a safe word then…. What is the safe word? It's not supposed to be sexy."

"Carrots!"

"Carrots? Uh…. Why carrots?" Confusion visibly heard in his voice.

"I mean, it's not sexy…. Right?" She giggled.

"I guess you're right." He chuckled, shaking his head while she still giggled like a little schoolgirl. "Also, one request from me. When we are 'busy' as you would say, I prefer you call me Sir, Daddy or Master. Whatever works the best for you, understood?" Penetrating her with his gaze.

Bulma was so turned on, she just felt her wetness seeping out when she heard his request.

She gasped loudly when she was roughly pushed back into the cold, hard tiled wall, hissing when she felt the coldness of it. Vegeta's hands reached around to unclasp her sports bra, but still needed to remove it over her head. 

This asshole was taking his damn time! 

She tried to remove it herself, but he slapped her hands away and she made a sound of protest. Vegeta roughly grabbed her face and ran his nose along her neck to her face, making her whimper.

"Patience, babygirl. You said you'd submit, right?" His hoarse voice was the most sexiest thing she had ever heard and she nodded her head.

She was forcibly pulled to his chest, away from the wall and yelped when she immediately felt a cold sting on her ass. 

"You will use your words with me, babygirl." She heard him say while gently rubbing her ass cheek he had just slapped.

"Y-yes, Daddy…." She whispered, her arms hanging by her side, too turned on to even make a move.

* * *

  
  


Vegeta finally got his little vixen in his hold and would not let go. 

"Good girl." He said before pulling away from her body to slowly remove that stupid contraption keeping her breasts hidden from his view.

Finally it was gone and he could see her perfect big round mounds with her pebbled nipples. Grabbing her roughly, running his thumbs over her nipples and her breathing started to quicken, letting out a low moan. " _Fuuuck_ …. I'm gonna ravish you, babygirl. Do you know I had to fucking jerk off to my memories of you yesterday night? I NEVER had to do that before. But somehow, you crawled your way into my mind and made me horny just for you." Emphasizing the word horny by pressing his erection into her belly.

He heard Bulma gulp loudly and he smirked. He dropped to his knees, grabbing the waistband of her shorts, looking up at her flushed face as he slowly, agonizingly rolled them along with her panty, down. He faced her crotch again, noticing how wet she was and his smirk grew.

"Oh…. Is my babygirl wet for me?" He asked with his growing smirk.

"Yes, Daddy! I'm so wet for you…. I'm so horny right now…. _Vegetaaaa_ …." His eyes shot up to give her a warning look. "Daddy, please…." She corrected and he smiled.

"Patience, baby. You'll be rewarded soon. Be a good girl and listen to me, okay?" He asked sweetly, still rolling her shorts down until they were on the floor.

"Yes, Daddy…." She moaned, looking down at him. 

"Good girl." He pulled Bulma's left leg up and threw it over his shoulder, then let a finger run over her slit.

Moaning louder, Bulma braced herself on the wall behind her. "Hmmmm…. Daddyyyy, please…." She pleaded and he pushed one finger then added a second one, into her folds. " _Ooooooh shiiiiiiiiiiit_ …." He smirked at her reaction.

"You like that, babygirl?" As he curled his fingers inside her, searching for that one particular spot. 

"Fuck! Yes, Daddy…. Right there! Ugh…. Please, Daddy…. Please…." She begged and he finally leaned forward to run his nose from her abdomen down to her clit and experimentally licked it, still curling his fingers inside her. "Fuck!!!" He heard her gasp out. 

He felt her clutch her hands into his hair, pulling hard, making him grunt but not stopping his assault with his mouth and fingers on her core. Picking up the speed of his tongue on her clit, alternating between licking, sucking and kissing, he felt Bulma tighten around his fingers. He started fucking her roughly with his fingers as his free hand slid up her belly, pressing his hand down to hold her against the wall.

"Oh God…. Fuck, Daddy please…. I'm gonna…. I'm-"

"Cum?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes, Daddy please! Hmmmm…..!" She started to lose control of her body above him and he smirked.

"Cum for me, babygirl. You taste so good….. Come on, give it to me…." He relentlessly finger fucked her, also sucking and licking her, keeping his eyes open to focus on her face. He loved seeing her lose control.

"NOW! Cum for me now, babygirl!" He growled. 

Finally, she slapped a hand over her mouth, exploded and soaked his hand and face, screaming into her hand. 

Vegeta loved it! He loved how he made her cum that hard with only his mouth and fingers. 

He slowly eased her leg back down and stood up, his hands on her waist to keep her steady while coming from her climax before he picked her up by her thighs, walking over to the shower stall. 

Bulma rested her head on his shoulder, arms and legs wrapped around him. Standing under the running water for a minute or two then put her down, cupping her face making their eyes meet before he leaned forward and slowly, softly kissed her lips.

"Vegeta, my turn…." She managed to whisper against his lips in her aroused state.

"Hmmm…. Not today, princess. I want to fuck you now. You have been teasing me today with those little shorts and I want to fuck you senseless for that." 

Bulma rubbed her legs together which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta.

"Are you safe?" He asked and Bulma shook her head. "No worries." He pulled away to remove his gym shorts along with his boxer shorts and took out a condom out his pocket. "I got us."

Bulma licked her lips and visibly gulped when she saw Vegeta's cock. "Holy shit…." She breathed out. "Where the hell did you hide that thing?!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, chuckling. "In my pants. Where else?" 

He ripped open the packet, stroking himself before slipping on the condom. Bulma followed his every move, salivating at the sight of his thick, veiny cock.

Vegeta smirked when he saw her reaction. "Are you ready, babygirl?"

"Yes, Daddy!" She squeaked out.

"Good." Was all he said before Bulma found herself with her back against the wall again. Vegeta dipped his head to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. Bulma let her head fall back, arching her back to push her breasts into his face.

Vegeta slid a hand down to her core and slipped 2 fingers into her tight wet heat, she gasped while he groaned. "Fuck, you're so wet for me, babygirl." 

"Daddy, please…. I need you now…." Rolling her hips to get him touch that sweet spot

"Do you now?" He chuckled darkly.

"Yes please, I do…. I need you. I want you…. Please, Vegeta please…." Bulma begged.

"Fuck yesssss!" Vegeta pulled his hand away, bent his legs to lift her up. "Let's see how flexible you are." He held her right leg around his hips and pulled her left one up to his shoulder. 

"Oh shit…. Fuck yes!" She grabbed onto his shoulder for balance. This was everything Bulma wanted and needed. A man who could manhandle her like a ragdoll. She loved how Vegeta handled her, he wasn't afraid to use her to his will. 

The strain from her leg being stretched was so delicious and hot. And then she felt something hard nudge her core. That must be his cock. 

"Are you ready, babygirl?" He asked huskily.

"Yes, i'm ready, Daddy!" She moaned.

Finally he pushed into her, both moaning as Vegeta slid his cock to the hilt. 

" _Fuuuuuuuck…_. You're so tight, Bulma. You feel so fucking good!" Vegeta groaned.

"You also feel good. So big and hard…." Bulma moaned out.

Slowly Vegeta rolled his hips. The hand that rested on Bulma's leg on his shoulder, slid up to wrap around her throat, making her gasp. 

"Holy shit, yes! Choke me, Daddy!"

Vegeta smirked. Babygirl was kinky. "As you wish, baby." He tightened his grip on her throat and snapped his hips into hers, picking up his speed. 

Bulma couldn't get anything out, the tight grip on her throat didn't let her. She wanted to moan, scream, but couldn't. So she just closed her eyes, her head falling back hard against the wall.

"Oh, I can't hear you, baby. Is this too much for you?" Vegeta asked, his breathing becoming frantic. "Come on, babygirl…. Make some noise for me!" He fucked her harder and faster, keeping his focus on Bulma's face.

Bulma whimpered as her eyes opened, meeting Vegeta's dark orbs. Her mouth slightly opened, trying to say something.

"You want to say something, babygirl?" He asked, not stopping his relentless snapping of his hips. "You gonna cum, baby?" 

Bulma nodded and Vegeta chuckled. "Alright…. Cum with me, baby. Let me feel you cum around me. Will you do that for me, baby?"

Bulma nodded again as her walls around him tightened. 

The hand that held her right leg around his hip left to slide over to her hard nub to rub her with enough pressure to send her over the edge. The grip on her throat loosened and she immediately screamed as came, he followed right after her, grunting loudly.

He rested his forehead against Bulma's as they both came down from their high. Vegeta lowered the leg on his shoulder to his hips, joining its partner. 

"Fuck…" Bulma said breathlessly. "That…. Was amazing!"

"You are amazing, Bulma." He breathed out.

Vegeta slipped out of her heat, put her down on her feet and they looked at each other intensely. 

"What happened?" Bulma asked with concern.

"I want this. This…. I have never done this with my wife. Taking risks. It was never her thing…. I'm sorry if I did or said something that hurt you. It wasn't my intention to do so…. And I want to make this work, because we both need it." He said seriously.

Bulma giggled. "Yeah, we do…. But right now, we really need this shower. Can we talk after?"

Vegeta chuckled. "Sure." He removed the condom and threw it in the trash can then joined Bulma under the now cold running water. 

When they finished their shower, they dressed and left the gym. The brothers were long gone, so Vegeta closed up the gym. 

"So…." Bulma started, walking towards Vegeta's car.

"I'll tell you everything IF you let me stay for tonight. I have no desire to go home tonight…." 

"Uhm…. Yeah, that's cool with me. But you need to be honest with me, Vegeta." She said seriously.

"Of course. I never lied to you, did I?" He smirked.

Chuckling, Bulma shook her head. "You're right."

"Thank you for this." Bulma smiled and touched the side of his face gently.

"You don't have to thank me, Vegeta. You're an amazing guy and you deserve good things in life." Kissing his cheek when she finished talking.

Vegeta regarded her before he smiled. 

Yes, he does deserve good things. And it all started with Bulma.

This artwork was a gift from @my.life.as.nana to me and i'm so grateful☺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys  
> That was chapter 2
> 
> It will get a bit more spicy in the next chapter. A lot more!
> 
> Anyway.... uhmm.... idk what else to say😅
> 
> Might have some spelling errors😩


	3. Unknowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally one night in their life..... OOPS!

Bulma laid on the sofa with her head on the armrest and her toes playing with the sweatpants Vegeta was wearing, on the other end of the sofa. The tv was on but she watched him, busy with the laptop on his lap, checking on his cases with his glasses on. 

"You know staring is kind of rude, right?" She heard him say without looking away from the screen.

She smiled. He was just so handsome and cute with those glasses on, she subconsciously licked her lips, her mouth going dry the more she looked at him. She just could not stop thinking about the last 3 months since they began their affair. 

Thinking about their phone call in their respective cars that night 3 months ago, made her all types of horny again. He had followed her in his car to her apartment. Vegeta's dirty talk was everything and it got her all flustered that she almost ran a red light.

They had started with a serious talk about their "relationship", the do's and don'ts. He had asked her if she would like being tied up, being spanked, being edged. To everything she had said yes, because she was curious and still is. 

Then he jumped into full 'Daddy Mode' in his husky voice with statements like: "You wanna know what i'm going to do with you, babygirl? I want to destroy you…. I want to fuck you so hard into the mattress, you forget reality…. And that sweet little mouth of yours? I want to see my cock inside of it…. I want to fuck your face."

Her breathing had started getting all labored and was aching for him to manhandle her, her pussy was screaming at her for pleasure and didn't notice the red light until it was too late. She had stepped on the breaks so hard, the wheels screeched. 

Her heart was beating so fast and was breathing so hard when she heard Vegeta's deep voice. " _Babygirl, focus or something will happen._ " That had made her want to slap his stupidly handsome face and she knew he was smirking. Arrogant dickhead. 

When they finally had arrived at her apartment, she was all flustered and gave him an awkward tour. But after a few minutes he had had enough, grabbed the back of neck and pulled her to him, his forehead against hers. " _I'm gonna fuck you aaallll night long, baby._ " He had said, voice so low and deep, she immediately soaked her panties with her wetness.

It started on the sofa. He sat down and gently guided her into submission, let her get between his legs on her knees in front of him. He was being so gentle with her. She remembered his voice, deep but gentle, " _can you kneel for me, babygirl? That's good…. Now, will you stay still and be a good girl for me? What is it you want to do to me, baby?_ "

And with that, she had freed his erect member from the tight confinement of his pants and took him into her mouth. 

He stopped her when he couldn't take it anymore, pulled her onto the sofa and tied her hands together with his t-shirt. He then put on a condom, pushed her back down, spread her legs open and held her down by the back of her thighs. He relentlessly started pounding when he was inside her while whispering sweet and dirty words. It had made her so flustered, because she had never felt so turned on before. She had soaked her sofa, screamed until tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her face that she could taste them.

Then they moved to the kitchen where Vegeta had bent her over the table, pressed her down with smooshed tits as she grabbed the edge of the table with him giving her slow, deep strokes. She had begged him to go harder and faster, but he loved torturing her and didn't listen to her pleading. She tried to move away from him, he didn't even budge. He was just too strong for her.

He had reached around and found her sensitive nub, pressed down hard making slow circles in time with his thrust. It had not taken long, she finally cried out in pleasure from the most mind-blowing orgasm she had in years. Those slow deep strokes had made it possible.

It was a damn miracle her neighbours hadn't complained or had called the police on them.

The best thing was that they also tried out new positions every single time, she couldn't get enough of him. He made her body move and bent in ways she had never thought possible. 

His aftercare methods were also adorable. He almost always ran her a bath in the tub, sitting together in it while rubbed and massaged her deliciously aching body. Sometimes he petted her hair until she fell asleep and he let her snuggle against him in bed or on the couch.

There were also days where they just sat and talked until he decided to go back to his house to get some rest. She didn't mind. That was still his house, he could go whenever he felt like it. And they both knew there would be no sleeping involved if he stayed, because on days he did stay, they fucked until sunrise.

Sometimes days would go by until they met again. His work schedule kept him for long hours and he was too exhausted after that. She understood that. They did call and text a lot. Sometimes they had phone sex or they were sexting in the middle of the day. She had to go to her college bathroom while he sat in his office, getting off on pictures and videos they sent back and forth.

She loved being naughty just for him.

It was always a wonderful time when he came to her place, because they had fun. It really wasn't all about the sex. 

Vegeta was an amazing person and Bulma loved spending time with him after the gym or after work.

Just like now. It was not a gym day for them and Vegeta came to her apartment after work. They had ordered some food and ate in comfortable silence in her living room. After that, Bulma finished one of her assignments while Vegeta was looking over some cases.

Now, an hour and a half later, even with her tv on, her eyes were focussed on Vegeta's handsome face. Starting at the top, his unusual flame shaped hair, his face with those sharp cut jawlines, his incredibly intense dark eyes, ugh…. Even his nose was so perfectly shaped. Then those sweet and soft lips. Oof! His thick neck and broad shoulder which she clings onto most of the time when he's literally fucking her into oblivion. He wasn't the tallest guy she had ever met, a few inches taller than her, but his body was twice her body and he could cover hers with his. 

" _Bulma…._ " She heard and it made her snap out of her thoughts. She then looked up at his face again, only to see him already staring at her with a smirk on his face. "Staring is rude, babygirl." He stated.

She smiled. "You're eyecandy, so don't judge me if I am eyefucking you, Vegeta. You also remind me of my favorite fruit, strawberries. Sweet. I want to lick and eat you…." She said, biting her lower lip, which made him smile.

"Vulgar woman! Well…. You've been staring at me for a while now…. Thinking about something? Or do you want something?" He asked, smirking when she turned pink.

Flustered and all, Bulma sat up and crawled over to him, settling into his side, tucking herself under his left arm and he tightened his arm around her shoulder. She loved how warm his body felt and how safe he made her feel.

His hands ran up and down her arm, so she reached for it and entwined their fingers together. She noted that he wasn't wearing his ring, had not been since the day after they started their affair. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Let's talk a little." She suggested.

"Okay." He closed his laptop and put it on the small coffee table next to the sofa. "What do you want to talk about this time?" 

"Just…. Personal stuff. That is if you want to share with me…."

"Hmmm…. Well," he started. "My father left us when my mother, who was heavily pregnant with my brother. He was abusive towards us at the end, I mean…. He was always abusive, so it wasn't that surprising. He had found someone else and wanted to ruin us…. I was 10. My mom struggled a lot after that, the birth of my brother gave her anxiety and postpartum depression…. But I helped her out a lot. Thankfully, after a while she went back to her normal self. I think she went to therapy, but never told me about it. I promised myself, after seeing my mom like that, that I would NEVER leave a woman if she's pregnant with my kid. A child needs its father too, but a father who loves them and will stay in their life. I would never let my kid feel like I don't love them. I need to be a better man, one my father never was…. After a year or so, she started working again and that's when she began the firm." He explained 

Bulma gaped at him. "YOUR mom owns the firm?????" 

He chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes, she is. She actually stays on the DL, which means that the focus is more on me. But thankfully I still have my privacy, because they know what I can do if they invade it."

"Ahh…. So that's why I never see paparazzi around you. They're scared of you…." She giggled.

"Exactly."

Then it was silent again. But the silence was never awkward, it was always comfortable. They just loved to be in each other's company, just them watching the television on her sofa.

Bulma felt a kiss on top of her head and sighed happily, scooting closer to him to drape her arm over his chest. 

"Tell me something about yourself…." He suddenly said.

She thought for a moment about what she could tell him that he doesn't already know. "Hmmm…. I love animals. My dad has a lot of exotic animals we rescued, he has a sanctuary in the mountains and a part of a forest where we let them walk freely without them being a target for hunters or predators…. I want a puppy, but I always chicken out when i'm at the shelter. I always want to have all of them, but I know I can't. It's so hard to choose…."

"Well…. What kind of pup would you like?" Vegeta asked.

That was an unexpected question. "Uhmm…. I don't know…. I would love a dog who can be my baby and also protect me." She giggled. "I love german shepherds. They are so great! They are sweet, but they can also keep you safe…. But then I see those cute corgis and I get all sad and whatever…. I don't want to make a choice for myself, I think…. Maybe i'll never even get one." She pouted which made Vegeta smile and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Don't worry. One day you'll find the right one for yourself. Or who knows, maybe someone will surprise you!" He smirked.

"Hmmm…. I'll be happy if that happens! But rather some other time. I don't know if I could handle a pup now, with all my assignments that I need to do…. Sometimes I even forget to eat. Thankfully you're here to help and remind me that I need to eat." She beamed.

Vegeta chuckled, kissing the top of her head again. "You silly girl."

They focussed their attention on the tv program again. 

But then Bulma remembered something. "Geta…" She whispered the pet name for him and he looked down at her. "I wanna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded as she pulled away, but he grabbed her face gently and planted a kiss on her lips before letting her go. She smiled and stood up, walked away, swaying her hips to let Vegeta enjoy watching her ass as she walked away from him. She heard him growl, looking back at him and winked before she disappeared in the hallway.

Instead of the bathroom, she went into her bedroom, got out a box from her closet and opened it. Smiling at its content, she chose what she would like and took those. 

She closed the box again and put it under her queen-sized bed. She then walked over to her closet again and took a lingerie set she had been saving, to show Vegeta or to rather blow his mind.

She removed everything from her body and put on the 4 piece lingerie set. It was black lace harness lingerie, with a bra, a g-string, and stockings which were connected with garters on the piece that went on her waist. She took out her sexy black stiletto heels and also put those one. 

She stood in front of her mirror and smirked at her reflection. _Vegeta is going to flip when he sees me in this_ , she thought to herself. She went over to her vanity, put on some mascara and red lipstick, knowing exactly what her daddy likes. Finally she was done, taking her phone and the stuff she had taken from the box, she walked out of her room. Taking her time to reach the end of the hallway and leaned against the frame in her most seductive pose.

Vegeta's attention was on the tv. "Come here again, love. I need you-...." He trailed off when Bulma cleared her throat and his gaze fell on her. Eyes widening, mouth falling open, he swallowed thickly before licking his lips. "Holy fucking shit…. What the fuck, Bulma?!"

Biting her lips seductively, she slowly took a few steps forward, swaying her hips in the process. The intense way Vegeta watched her every move, did not go unnoticed. It was exhilarating to have a man feast his eyes on her.

She felt beautiful and desired.

"Do you like it, _daddy_?" She asked, stopping a few feet away from him as he kept watching her. "I wanted to surprise you. And this seemed like a great time to be spontaneous…. Right?"

Clearing his throat and adjusting his sweats, Vegeta slowly removed his glasses, not taking his eyes off of her. "Naughty girl…. You were keeping that from me, huh?"

"Yes, daddy…." Bulma responded, slowly walking towards him again. When she reached him, she sank onto her knees and sat between his legs. "I want to give you pleasure, can I do that, daddy?" She asked sweetly.

Vegeta groaned as he answered, "You do whatever you would love to do, babygirl. What more do you want to do or want me to do to you?"

Biting her lip, Bulma instantly became shy and stammered. "I… You… Uhmm… I-uhh…."

"Awww…. Is my princess getting shy?" Vegeta asked with his sweet but gruff voice. "Don't be, babygirl. You're safe with me. Tell me what you like or would love to do, baby." He encouraged her.

Presenting the items to Vegeta, her cheeks turning red. "I…. I have a….request…." She murmured.

* * *

  
  


Vegeta watched his babygirl, amused with her shyness and how she struggled to ask or demand what she wanted. It was too cute, but of course he kept a serious face for her and not to scare her off. He always reassured her to let it out. She did have amazing ideas and he would always listen to them. 

Now isn't any different.

"Tell me, babygirl. What is it? What do you or do you want me to do with these items?" He asked softly, gently taking the items from her. He noted black rope, a long wide piece of black satin ribbon, a bite gag, a double sided whip and spreader bar.

He noticed how her face turned fully red of embarrassment and he wanted to laugh, but stopped himself. She was so cute!

"Can… Can I show you instead?" She whispered shyly. 

"Sure thing, babygirl." He smirked. "Take your time, princess." 

He observed how Bulma's hands shook while she scrolled through her phone, smiling when she found what she was looking for. She handed the phone over to him and put the items next to him on the sofa, to watch a video. It was a bondage porn video. 

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"I want you to do that to me…." She whispered, so quietly, he almost didn't hear it. 

Then he glanced at her, noticed how red her face was and how she was fidgeting with her fingers.

He was stunned and ecstatic, but he kept a poker face, trying to process the information.

He just fucking won the jackpot with her!

"I… Maybe I should…." He heard Bulma stammer, maybe thinking that she went too far with him. "It was a mistake…. It's okay…. Nevermind that…." She said softly and was about to stand up, when Vegeta leaned forward, grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard, smearing her lipstick all over their faces. 

He didn't mind that one bit. He loved to see those lipstick stains all over his body.

Bulma just melted in his arms. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Vegeta pulled away. "You are fucking perfect." Hoarsely whispering in her ear. "I thought I would never make use of this kink again. I would love to tie you up and fuck the life out of you, babygirl."

He gently let go of her and stood up, clearing the wooden coffee table in front of the sofa. Turning his head, he saw Bulma waiting excited and expectantly to see what he would do. 

He offered her his hand which she took and smoothly lifted her up. 

"Will you sit on here for me, baby?" He asked huskily and she complied, sitting on her knees on the table. "You look so beautiful, you know that?" That made her blush hard. _How cute_ , he thought.

"What are doing, _daddy_?" She asked prettily, shifting to sit in a better position.

"I'm going to let you experience something amazing." He smirked when he saw Bulma shudder.

Taking the rope, he untangled it while keeping his penetrating gaze on Bulma which made her squirm in her seat. Then he took the ribbon and went to stand behind her.

"I want you to enjoy this, Bulma. You need to feel everything, so you won't need your sight for this, okay baby?" She nodded, looking over her shoulder what he was doing.

Vegeta put the wide ribbon over her eyes, tying them tightly enough so it won't slip front its place. He took the rope, folded it in half and stopped after he remembered something important.

"Bulma, I know this is something you want, but…. You remember the safeword, right?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Okay. If it's too much for you, say it and i'll stop."

"Vegeta, i'm not a porcelain doll. I can take it, if I can't, you will know. I promise." She assured him.

"Alright." Gently planting a kiss on her forehead before continuing with the rope. He brought the rope over her head, on either side of her neck. He dropped his voice with an octave and spoke. "I'm going to start the process of rope dress restraints, okay love? But i'll just do something simple, okay?" 

After hearing a small "yes", he continued, making an overhand knot at the back, where the rope was folded, leaving a few inches of loop. "Can you reach a hand behind to hold the rope for me between your shoulder blades, babygirl?" And she did as told. He then walked to stand in front of her, bent down a little to plant a small, adoring kiss on her lips and she moaned in delight. 

"Hmmm…. That was sweet, daddy…. Can I have one more?" She asked shyly and he did as she asked with a smile.

"Alright. Let's continue…." He made a second knot right underneath her collarbones. Leaving a few inches again before making a third knot between her breasts. 

* * *

Bulma had never been this excited and nervous before. She felt Vegeta's fingers roaming her body, making her skin tingle in delight wherever he touched. 

She could hear him, his heavy breathing and it was just so sexy. 

She could smell him, musky and manly with a hint of the showergel he left in her bathroom for when he was sleeping over. She just wanted to lick him all over his body, but she also wanted him to do whatever he wanted with her.

Then she felt his lips on her neck and she gasped loudly.

"Don't worry, babygirl. I would never hurt you, I want you to feel good…." She heard his gruff voice telling her.

She did feel good. He always made her feel cherished, adored, beautiful and wanted.

She felt his hands move and stop at the center of her ribcage to make another knot. She then felt his breath fanning over her lips before feeling his lips on hers and she sighed happily.

"You are doing so well, babygirl…. You are so good." He said softly and she almost melted when she realized how gentle he was treating her.

His hands moved again, stopping at her belly button to make yet another knot. She heard movement and suddenly felt his lips on her belly, making her suck in a breath. "Oh my God…."

Hearing him chuckle, made her heart skip a beat and her g-string totally wet. He felt him making another knot. "Babygirl, can you lift your cute butt a little for me?"

As she lifted herself up, she felt Vegeta's fingers lightly grazing her covered core and then the knot of rope on her clit, making her blood rush. " _Ooooooh, daddy…._ " She moaned.

She didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking at her reaction. "Did you like that, princess?" He asked with his deep, gravelly voice.

" _Yes,_ I loved that…." She answered.

"Good." He chuckled.

Bulma jumped when she felt his wet hot tongue on her core. "Holy shit!" She gasped. 

She heard and felt the slap at the same time, the heightened senses without her sight, made her a lot more sensitive. 

"No cursing, baby." 

"Sorry…. I'm sorry, daddy…."

"Will you be a good girl, stay still and listen to me, babygirl?" He asked.

"Yessss daddy…." She hissed.

"Good girl."

Feeling movement, she sat still on her knees waiting for orders. She felt his fingers on the knot that was on her clit, moving it so it felt and fit snug against her clit. He then pulled the rope a little tighter.

"Does that hurt, love?" 

She shook her head. "No, that feels really good…."

She heard his chuckle. "Alright. It will get a little bit tighter, okay baby?" 

After answering, he took the loop she was holding and felt him hook the rope through the loop. He then split the rope again.

"Babygirl, can you keep your arms by your side so I could tie them up?" 

She did as she was told. He wrapped the rope around her whole body and arms as she moaned, feeling overloaded with sensitivity, until tied the last knot. 

"And done…." She heard before she felt his lips on her neck, making her sigh happily and relax. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready…. I'm so turned on right now, this feels so great. I want this so bad, daddy…. Please…." She moaned.

"What do you want me to do, babygirl?" Feli

"Fuck me." Came out her breathless answer.

Without warning, Vegeta picked her up and she squealed in delight. "You're gonna regret that, my princess."

* * *

Vegeta sat down on the sofa and put Bulma on his lap, taking her blindfold off. She had to blink a few times before she could focus her attention on him, smiling brightly at him when she did.

"What more did you want, babygirl?"

He watched her as she turned red and he knew she wanted something naughty, but was embarrassed to say what it was. 

So he smiled. "You can tell me…." Gently rubbing her thighs. "Come on, babe…. Don't be shy." She looked away and he wasn't having any of that, he cupped her chin and forced eye contact. "Don't make me ask again, princess…." He threatened playfully.

He heard her mumbling something he couldn't understand and asked her to repeat it.

"I want you to fuck my face, use me like you little fucktoy…. I'm restrained now, you can do whatever you want with me." She whispered, shifting her gaze from him.

"Oh…. You're gonna regret that, babygirl…." He put her on her knees on the floor and forced her to look at him. "I'm gonna ruin your pretty little face and fuck you pretty vulgar mouth, baby. Then I will fuck that tight, little pretty cunt of yours. Do you want that?" 

"Yes, daddy." She answered, breathing heavily.

"Good. Now…." He lifted himself up to remove his sweats, his erection proudly standing up. He flashed her a lustful look and she smiled shyly up at him.

Leaning forward, she experimentally licked the tip of his cock and he hissed. Finally, after licking her lips she took him into her mouth, moaning as she feasted on him. He held her hair in a ponytail before his head fell back, eyes closing and a moan escaped his lips. 

"Oh shit…. Yes, princess…. You are doing so well…. _Fuuuuuuuuck_ …." 

He felt Bulma's smile and peered down at her, making eye contact with her as her head bobbed up and down. "You look so beautiful with my cock in your pretty mouth, baby." 

Grabbing her head with both of his hands, he started roughly fucking her mouth. She gagged as he did that, but she wasn't stopping him. Instead, she gave him the most innocent look and kept eye contact with him as tears streamed down her face and saliva dripped out of her mouth. 

"Oh fuck!" Vegeta yelled, letting her go. "That pretty little mouth of yours is too good, babygirl!"

"I want your cum, daddy…. I want to have your cum down my throat." Vegeta was stunned. Bulma just revealed what she wanted without getting flustered about it. 

He smirked. "Alright." Was all he said, grabbing her head again as she took him into her mouth again. It didn't take him long, shouting out her name and cursing all the while as his release went down her throat.

His head fell on the back of the sofa, coming down from his intense orgasm. "Fucking shit, Bulma…." He mumbled. "You are too fucking good…."

He glanced down at her and saw her biting her lip, lipstick smeared all around her mouth area and mascara smeared under her eyes. "I hope I did good…."

"Good?!" He scoffed. "Bulma please, you knew exactly what you were doing."

"What if I did?" She asked with a smile.

"I might have to punish you, babygirl…." 

"Ooh…. Kinky, daddy…. Please punish me, i've been such a bad, bad girl…. I need punishment, daddy…."

Vegeta groaned, eyes closing. "You love being punished too much, baby…. I have to teach you a lesson." 

Her eyes widened as he stood up, he roughly grabbed her, then pushed her face down on her sofa with her ass up. "Let's see…. I still have the bite gag, the whip and spreader bar here…. Might use all 3 of them." He took the spreader bar and kneeled behind her, putting it on her ankles, about to adjust it. "Come on, baby, spread these sexy legs for me." 

She complied and spread her legs until Vegeta locked the bar, about 1,5m apart. He heard her whimper, grabbing a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back and she grunted. "Is this too much for you, princess?" He chuckled darkly.

"Ugh… N-no, d-daddy…. M-more, please…." She moaned.

Vegeta swallowed hard. He then took the gag and leaned over Bulma, "Will you open your mouth for me, my pretty girl?" And she did. So he put in on, she immediately clamped her teeth down on them. 

At last, he took the whip and stood behind her, her perky ass against his muscular thighs. One side of the whip had a leather piece while the other side had feathers. "Hmmm…. What to do with this?" He teased, running the feathers down her spine, noticing how she shuddered. 

He smirked, taking a step back and cupped one of her ass cheeks which made her moan loudly. "You like that, huh?"

She moaned.

With no further indication, he slapped her ass. Hard. She whimpered in surprise.

" _Mhmm_."

"What's that, babygirl? More?" He asked teasingly and she nodded, so slapped her ass a few more times, rubbing her cheeks soothingly between the slaps.

He dropped down onto his knees and ran his nose up the inside of her thighs. "You smell good, baby…." He breathed and she let out a whimper. "Awww…. Does my girl want something? Maybe…. Eat her sweet pussy out? Would you like that? Shake this pretty ass if you would love that…."

When she shook her ass, he smirked. Of course, she loves it just as much as she loves sucking his cock. 

"Hmm…. I'll reward you, because you have been such a good girl for me." He ran his fingers along her covered core and snapped the g-string off her body, she grunted. "Oh, are you mad I did that? I'll pay for the next ones."

He moved the scraps of the string out of the way, pulled the black rope to the side and buried his face in her pussy from behind. He roughly licked and sucked, pushing his tongue inside her wet heat. 

He heard her muffled moan and smiled, reaching a hand up and put pressure on the knot on her clit, rubbing it in circles. He knew it would take more than a finger inside her to make her explode, so that's exactly what he did. And she instantly detonated like a bomb, her muffled scream and shaking legs were everything. 

Licking his lips as he stood, he looked at her and smiled. He turned around, took a condom out of the drawer under the coffee table, stroking his dick a few times before rolling it on.

"You know, Bulma…. I'm getting addicted to you, you're like a drug and I want to spend all my fucking money on it." He said, leaning over her back to whisper in her ear. "I want to keep you, Bulma. I want to keep fucking you, I want to keep you for myself…." He took his cock in hand, rubbing himself in her wetness and guided himself inside her tight wet canal. He threw his head back, moaning when he fully slid inside her. "Fuck…." He slowly moved in and out of her. "I want you, you are the best thing that happened to me in a long time…." He breathed out, not ceasing sliding in and out of her. "You're mine, baby…. Tell me that your mine…." 

* * *

Bulma felt her emotions running wild. The gag stopped her from answering her, she grunted. Vegeta thankfully understood and he removed the gag. Breathing heavily, she relented.

"I'm yours, Vegeta…. All yours!" She cried out, feeling him slowly sliding in and out. "I want to be all yours, Vegeta! Yours alone!"

" _Yessssss_." She heard him hiss. "All mine!"

She felt him pick up speed, but stopped after a few minutes. He picked her up and laid her down with her back on the sofa. He pulled the spreader bar up and held it in the air, so she spread out with her legs up in the air for him. 

She watched with her mouth open as he slipped back inside her, but this time he kept a steady pace fucking her.

"Shit, Bulma…. I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too…. Don't stop, please! Harder! Faster!" She pleaded and he did.

Finally, her back arched and threw her head back as she screamed while he grunted, both having their orgasm at the same time. 

He pulled out of her and gently let her legs down, crashing beside her on the sofa to catch his breath. She turned her head the same time as he did and they smiled at each other.

"Let me catch my breath for a moment, okay?" He asked softly and she nodded.

After a few minutes, he sat up and pulled her up with him. He first removed the spreader bar then languidly removed the rope from her body.

"Nice heels…." He told her while removing them.

She giggled. "Thanks."

"Wear them again sometime, I want to fuck you while your legs are wrapped around my waist, wearing those. They're sexy…."

Bulma barked out a laugh, finally having her arms free again. "I will, horny man that you are."

He smirked at her. "You make me horny. I meant what I said."

"I know."

She watched him as he stood up and removed the condom, walking to the kitchen and throwing it in the trash can. He came back and picked her up bridal style and went to the bathroom.

He put her down and helped her remove the rest of her lingerie and made her lay in the bathtub after, turned on the faucet and joined her in the tub, sitting behind her.

"This is nice." 

"It always is, Bulma. I love doing this with you." He responded, kissing her neck.

With a smile on her face, she let her head fall back against his shoulder. He massaged the spots on her body where the rope had been, she sighed in contentment. 

They finished their bath, took a warm shower and slipped in bed when they were done.

Bulma snuggled into his side and glanced happily up at him. "You are amazing, you know that?"

He smiled genuinely. "You are pretty amazing yourself, princess. I'm glad I met you…."

"Me too."

They shared one last kiss with a smile, before finally drifting off.

  
  
  


Unknowingly, they both had fallen hard for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that! 
> 
> See ya saturday again💕😅
> 
> If you love this story, please drop a kudos or a comment so I know i'm doing something right🤪🤣😄☺
> 
> Also, you guys can follow me on twitter:  
> @Kimberly_KrB_
> 
> Feel free to chat💗


	4. Challenges and Realizations

_"Vegeta…."_ Bulma moaned as Vegeta suckled on her neck while she sat on his lap, moving frantically on top of him, holding onto his shoulders.

Vegeta watched his woman lose control, face flushed, lips parted, head thrown back, hair a mess all the while moaning shamelessly. She was in his eyes, the most beautiful woman, especially when they were fucking.

The whole car shook as she bounced on his cock, the windows fogging up because of the heat being produced by them having sex inside his SUV.

_"Oohhh fuuuuuck!"_ She cried out. "I… I needed this…. Soo, soooo bad…. Vegeta."

"Oh yeah?" 

"YES! Fuck…. I'm…." She didn't finish her sentence, because her back arched and she threw her head back as she screamed out her release when he pressed his thumb down on her clit and roughly rubbed it.

He held her hips and vigorously thrusted up into her, chasing his own release. It only took a few seconds for him before he buried his head in her neck to muffle his shout as he came.

He felt Bulma's head drop on his shoulder and heard her ragged breathing. "That was amazing! I really freaking needed that…." She managed to say through her heavy breaths.

"Shit. What the hell happened that you needed this?" He mumbled, trying to get his breathing under control.

He waited patiently while she lazily slipped from his almost flaccid cock, sitting back in the passenger seat to clean herself up and readjusted. Removing the condom, he put in a paper cup he always kept in his car for trash to throw away later, then also cleaned himself up.

"Sorry," She finally spoke up. "I was stressed! I had that presentation earlier and I felt like I kinda fucked up…. I needed some stress relief." She sighed.

He was at work when he got a message from Bulma about having some pent up tension that she needed to release, before she called him. He had heard her small gasps on the phone and he knew she was pleasuring herself while listening to his voice. It excited him that she could get off only hearing his voice. 

She had begged for him to pick her up, because she needed him for some relief. Thankfully it was almost lunch time, so he went to pick her up as fast as he could.

Here they were now, having a post coital talk. 

"Bulma," He started. "I know for a fact that you did well. Why? Because I was always there when you were busy putting everything together and I was always helping you out with a few mistakes you made. You did well, princess. I truly believe that."

Noticing how she started tearing up, Vegeta grabbed and hugged her tight, her face buried in his neck.

"Thank you, Geta…." She whispered and he kissed her temple, gently releasing her.

"Now…. I've been out of the office for a long time. I need to get back…. Where should I drop you off, princess?" He asked.

"At my apartment, please…." She smiled.

"It's only lunch time right now, you're going home?" He questioned her as they drove off.

"Yeah, i'm done with my classes for today. I'm going to take a nap before I am going to work, because I wore myself out with you." She giggled, making Vegeta chuckle.

"Well, I wasn't horny until I heard what you were doing, vulgar woman." He snapped playfully, taking her hand in his free one and entwining their fingers.

"You love my vulgarity, admit it." Bulma teased.

Shaking his with a smile, he continued his drive to her apartment. They were sitting in silence, Bulma once in while snapping a picture of them together.

10 minutes later they arrived at the apartment building where Bulma lived. Their fingers still entwined, he pulled them up to his face and kissed the back of her back. His eyes met hers and she smiled, cupping his face with her free hand.

"You are so devilishly handsome, you know that?"

"Tsh!" He turned his face away from hers, hiding his blush. "Stop it." He grumbled, then he felt her lips on his cheek, lingering for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"You are!" She giggled. "Anyway…. I heard you will be there at the annual charity gala my dad organizes." 

"Yeah…. I've always been invited and I'm always there with my _wife_ …. Why have I never seen you at the event before? Will you be there this time? It's tomorrow, right…." 

Shaking her head as she answered, "Maybe…. Who knows? I was never before present at the event, because I wasn't interested. Maybe i'll be there this year." 

Vegeta leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I hope to see you there, you will make my night. Because I just know how Fasha will make us act like a happy couple…." He sighed when he pulled away, rubbing his temples. Just thinking about how he needed to act happy, he felt a migraine forming.

"Aww babe, i'll try my best, okay?" She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Alright, love-" He began, only to be interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "Shit. Wait a sec, it's my mother, I have to pick up." He told her before answering his phone.

The conversation was about him not being in his office and that she needed his help on something. He promised to be there in 10 minutes before he hung up.

Turning back to look at Bulma, he cupped her face and gave her a kiss. "I have to go, baby. I can't come tonight, because I have too many cases to handle and they keep piling up. But I will call you, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. "That's okay, Geta. Just take your time, i'm not going anywhere." As she opened the car door, she turned her head to look at him and smiled brightly, making his heart skip a beat. "See you soon. Have a great day, okay? And thank you." She grabbed his hand to squeeze one last time then finally exited the car, leaving Vegeta behind, feeling something he couldn't describe. He shook it off and drove back to the firm.

The rest of the day went smooth until he arrived home where Fasha was waiting for him.

"Well well well…. If it isn't the man who rarely is home now…." She taunted.

"Hello to you too, Fasha." 

"Pfffff…." Rolling her eyes at him. "You better be early tomorrow, because the event starts at 8." She informed him.

"Yeah, whatever." Was all he said as he walked towards his room, leaving a confused Fasha behind in the living room.

Vegeta went to his room, took a shower then went to his home office to finish a few documents of cases he was working on. Not even checking the time once. His phone started ringing and only then he checked the time to see it was already 2am. He took his phone and saw Bulma's name, so he answered.

_"Hey, daddy…."_ He heard before he could say something.

"Hey baby." He replied. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

_"Mhmm…. But I couldn't sleep. You didn't call me…."_

"Ahh shit…. It slipped my mind. I have been busy since 9, hadn't even checked the time…. I'm sorry, princess." He explained.

_"That's okay."_ All of a sudden he heard her breath hitch.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" He asked.

_"Thinking about you, inside me."_ Then she moaned loudly, making Vegeta's cock twitch.

"Bulma," He warned.

_"Yes, daddy? Please…. I want you. Only you can make me feel so good…."_ Her breathing was getting ragged through the phone.

"Baby, I can't come right now-" He started, but was interrupted when his phone beeped and he saw Bulma requesting to switch on his camera. 

Before accepting, he walked over to the door to check if it was locked. When he was sure of it, he accepted and immediately saw the camera angle facing her, naked on her bed while fingering herself as she moaned shamelessly. 

_"Daddy…. Please help me cum."_

Vegeta was thankful he made his office soundproof. He kept watching his phone screen, watching her as he took a seat on the couch in the corner of the room. He then took out his now already hard cock and started stroking himself in time with her fingering.

"Fuck, princess…. I wish I was inside of your tight wet pussy." He husked out.

_"Oooh yes please…. What else…. Would you do to me, daddy? Are you hard for me, daddy?"_

"Oh princess, I would fuck you until you pass out…. I haven't done that before, have I?" He groaned as he gripped his cock tighter. "I'm only hard for you, my princess."

* * *

  
  


If Bulma wasn't already dripping with wetness, she certainly was now. Vegeta's hot, gruff and dark voice made her impossibly wet and she couldn't help making eye contact with him through her phone screen.

"No, daddy…." She whimpered. "Wanna do that to me the next time?"

_"You bet your sweet ass I'm going to, baby."_ He smirked, voice sinfully low and dangerous while he maintained eye contact. 

But then she heard his little grunts and moans of pleasure, so she shyly asked, "Can I see what you're doing, daddy? How hard I made you…."

She then shifted, put the phone on her nightstand at an angle where she knew Vegeta could see her whole frame, especially when she spread her legs for his view. She laid down and roughly made her two fingers slide in and out. Hearing a growl, she lifted her head and saw that he also put his phone somewhere she could see him in his naked glory, his hand moving up and down his cock at the pace she was fingering herself. Transfixed by his voice and the scene playing on her screen, she added a third finger and started breathing hard.

_"Yes, that's it baby. I'm so fucking hard for you…. Fuck! I want to bury my cock so deep inside you…. Look at that tight little pussy of yours."_ Bulma knew she immediately turned crimson hearing his dirty words and she reached for one of her breasts, fondling her pebbled nipple. _"Yes baby girl…. That's it. Imagine my body on top of you, pounding that pretty pink pussy while sucking and licking on those lovely breasts of yours."_

Oh, she did imagine. His rough palm cupping one breast while he suckled eagerly on the other one and he relentlessly pistoned into her tight wet heat, making her soak the sheets of her bed even further.

"Fuck, daddy…. I'm…."

_"Yes, baby…. Cum for me, for you daddy."_ She heard his ragged breathing.

"Yes! Fuck! I'm-" She jolted, everything going white and she heard static, as she squirted all over her bedsheets. 

It took her a few seconds before she could hear Vegeta again, his moans picked up volume. _"Fuck! I want to lap at that pussy…. Oh shit, i'm gonna cum!"_ Then she saw his load shooting out, making her wish she was there to lick everything up.

They both listened to each other's heavy breaths as they came down. Bulma melted into her mattress while Vegeta's limp form stayed on the couch.

_"Holy shit."_ He breathed out.

Bulma smiled. "That was amazing…. I never came that hard from fucking myself."

_"You imagined all the right things, baby. I really wish it was me fucking you, so I could get soaked with your wetness…."_

"Oh God…. Yes, please! Let's do it the next time…. I want you to fuck me until I pass out." She admitted quietly.

She waited for his reaction and wasn't disappointed. The evil smirk and intense stare he gave her, was all she needed to know. 

He would do it.

Vegeta has taken it as a challenge and he would deliver! She was in trouble. _"Challenge accepted, my naughty girl."_ His voice sinfully, dark and dangerous. _"I'm going to do it, so be ready, princess. Now…. Go to sleep, you're going to need all the rest you can get for next time."_

She sighed happily. "Alright. I will totally sleep well…. Goodnight, Geta."

_"Night, princess."_ He chuckled before ending the call.

Crawling on the bed to lay her head on her pillow and pulling the covers over her body, she thought about how her life had changed in the now almost 8 months that she knew Vegeta. 

She was falling in love with him.

Fuck.

* * *

  
  


After the call with Bulma, Vegeta went to his room and fell asleep. While walking towards his room he had noticed that Fasha wasn't home, but he didn't care. 

He was already used to it, anyway.

Hours later, he woke up and got ready for work. As always, since it became their routine, he sent Bulma a message and left the house.

He needed to be in court today to defend his client. He knew he had that in the bag along with his team, because the prosecutors couldn't find enough evidence against the defendant. But he knew they would try other tactics to help their clients. He chuckled at that thought. 

Nobody can outsmart Vegeta Prince in court and he always made sure he showed them.

By lunchtime, the case was closed and Vegeta and his team won, so he went back to the firm. He needed to have a serious conversation with his mother and after that, he had a meeting with his team about a few other cases.

At 6pm, he decided to go home to get ready for the gala, which started at 8pm. But knowing Fasha, she would need too much time to get ready.

When he arrived at his house, Fasha was in her bedroom getting ready, so he went to his room to get ready. He had texted Bulma to ask if she would be there and told him 'maybe'. 

That was better than a straight up 'no', right?

He then took a half hour nap and got ready after. About 45 minutes later, wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt, no tie and last but not least his black leather shoes, he went out of his room and saw Fasha occupying their sofa in the living room.

"Well, took you long enough." She commented, eyeing him up and down. "At least you clean up nice."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her while he adjusted his cuffs and cufflinks. Noticing how Fasha narrowed his eyes at his hands, he snapped.

"What?!"

His eyes met hers and her eyebrow shot up. "You're not wearing your ring!"

"So?!" 

"You never before removed them."

"So what, Fasha?! Do you have a problem? Is it bothering you?!" His voice thundered.

"YES!" Fasha snapped. "It's bothering me! Because you have never done that before! Do you have someone else?! Because for several months now, you haven't been home for days!"

"Oh?! Now you want to talk about never being or coming home?! What about you, huh? You are NEVER home. Sometimes you leave for a week or more! Where the hell are you then?!"

Fasha clicked her tongue. "Oh please, Vegeta. You never had a problem with me not being home. Suddenly it's all my fault?!"

Dragging a hand over his face, Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly let that breath out. He could never catch a break from Fasha. There was only one thing he wanted, but she wasn't willing to give him that. 

What did he have to do for her to give him what he wanted? He was out of ideas.

"Look, i'll wear that fucking piece of jewelry! Will that make you happy? You want to show people we are perfect while we are in a shit ass marriage? You want to keep up this facade of us being happy? I can't do it forever, Fasha. I'm getting tired of it and I want out…. This shit is draining me." He sighed in defeat.

Fasha just shrugged. "Well, it will keep draining you, then. I want to know who you're seeing!"

"NO ONE! Why won't you just divorce me? I'm really tired of this bullshit. You can have anyone you want, you said so yourself. I don't want this anymore, Fasha. It has to stop."

"No."

He shook his head and sighed deeply. "It's hopeless talking to you."

"You should just fucking tell me who the bitch is!"

"You're fucking kidding me, right? You have men fucking you, why are you getting jealous? You're the last person who should be getting jealous. Let's just fucking go. I'm already exhausted having the same conversation over and over again." Vegeta said as he went back to his room to take his ring before they left the house. 

If Bulma was going to be there, he would have to be VERY careful.

They reached Capsule Corporation, where the event was held and Vegeta was surprised it was already packed with guests. 

He put his hands in his pocket and started walking into the building, avoiding Fasha's glare. He knew she was fuming, but couldn't tell him anything, inwardly he smirked.

They did walk in side by side and went over to the Briefs couple. Vegeta, as always, thanked them for the invitation and organizing a charity event. 

Dr. Briefs told him that this year's theme wasn't his idea which made Vegeta confused. Amused at his visible confusion, dr. Briefs told him that he might meet that person later that evening.

Then the time came for dr. Briefs to give his speech on stage, starting by thanking everyone for coming and who had already put their donation in the special box, that was the first thing they saw as they walked into the building.

Finally he introduced the person responsible for this year's theme. His youngest daughter.

Bulma Briefs.

To say that Vegeta speechless, would be an understatement. But then she appeared from the back and Vegeta's jaw almost dropped to the floor. 

There she was. His beautiful girl. 

He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful form. She wore a sexy, satin, red floor length dress, low V cut with slits that revealed both of her long shapely legs and on her feet some golden colored stilettos. Her hair was down and her make-up was natural with cherry red lips. He had told her before that he thought she was way prettier when her make-up wasn't heavy and he was happy she chose not to wear as much as she had before. 

He was captivated by her beauty and the way she owned the stage while she spoke, the way she held the attention of the guests. Her voice was so angelic, the most beautiful sound ever. 

Every time she shifted her legs, he wanted to run over to her and close those slits, pick her up and throw her onto a table to take her right then and there.

Fuck.

Her gaze moved over all the guests until her eyes locked onto his and a small smile formed on her lips.

Shit. 

She was so fucking beautiful.

How the hell did he end up being so lucky to have her? Aside from the sex, her being a friend was enough for him. He really needed someone who understood him and he found that in Bulma. He would be so lost without her in his life.

Her speech ended and everyone started clapping, making Vegeta snap out of his thoughts.

Bulma and her father walked off the stage and Vegeta realized they were coming his way.

Oh fuck.

* * *

  
  


Bulma was done with her speech and her father had whispered in her ear that someone would like to meet her. She wasn't surprised when her father walked in the direction where Vegeta sat at a table with his wife and a few other people. His wife was busy chatting with them while Vegeta kept his gaze on her, his expression unreadable. But she knew she had an effect on him, because she saw his adam's apple bob a few times. 

They reached the table and her father introduced her to everyone at the table, giving them all a handshake, leaving Vegeta as the last person.

His wife went on talking with the other women at the table and Bulma just blinked at her.

Then, finally, she gave Vegeta her hand which he eagerly took, brushing his thumb on the back of her hand and it felt so erotic, she shifted her legs by squeezing them together. It didn't go unnoticed by him, because he smirked at her.

Asshole.

A delicious, devilishly handsome asshole.

As she took in what he was wearing, she mentally cursed herself for not wearing any panties. He didn't even touch her intimately, only looked at her and she was already wet. _Stupid girl_ , she thought to herself. She thought she would be the one teasing him, but instead he was the one teasing her in that suit of his. 

Bulma imagined him on top of her, teasing her with that suit on and she almost moaned at that.

_"Nice to finally meet you, miss Briefs."_ She heard, coming from his lips with his deep, intense voice which made her snap out of her imagination.

"Nice to meet you too, mr. Prince." She smiled knowingly at him and he smirked.

Her father informed that he needed to introduce her to his other guests and she shared one last lustful look with Vegeta before she followed her father.

After finally meeting all the guests her father wanted to, she could sit at one of the tables she had reserved for her friends who she had invited too. She also invited her ex, Yamcha, to the event and she knew exactly why. 

While Yamcha still wanted her, Vegeta had her. But he was there with his wife, who didn't even…. love him?

What better way to make a man jealous if you danced with your ex, knowing he can't have you and the other man can't touch you in public, because of reason. She mentally patted herself on the back for her naughty idea. 

She knew Vegeta will get jealous, but she also knew that the sex would be hotter and she wanted to see that side of him, because he was obviously still holding back. 

Where she was seated, Vegeta had a clear view of her and she smiled seductively at him when their eyes locked. It was pretty obvious to them both that they were undressing each other with their eyes and basically eyefucking each other. 

Thankfully, no one around them noticed.

Bulma decided to tease him a little more. She took a napkin, letting in fall to the floor and looked around if someone was watching. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she made sure that Vegeta's eyes were glued to her form. 

She swung a leg to the side, basically spreading her legs wide open, then bent over to pick up the napkin. She looked up to meet Vegeta's narrowed eyes and she smiled, knowing what she was about to do.

Slowly she sat up straight, took the middle part between her slits and while keeping her eyes on him, she moved it to the side, flashing him her naked core.

He was drinking his scotch when his eye widened and he choked on his drink. Bulma immediately adjusted herself and looked away from him, giving her friends her attention. A few minutes went by before she looked over to Vegeta, who was now talking to one of the men at his table. 

As if he felt she was watching him, he turned his head to check her out. His eyes narrowed at her as he licked his lips and she knew that meant danger when they would be alone.

_"Bulma."_ She heard someone calling her and she turned to see who it was.

Yamcha.

Fuck.

"Hey Yamcha, what's up?" She asked.

He was fidgeting and Bulma almost wanted to laugh. "Uhh…. Would you like to dance?" He hesitated.

"Sure!" She answered, throwing Vegeta a naughty look as she took Yamcha's hand and she noted how his eyes darkened.

Moving to the dance floor with Yamcha, a latin song started playing and she was thankful she knew how to dance some salsa and bachata, because she had taken dance lessons together with Yamcha a few years ago.

She placed one hand on Yamcha's shoulder and the other on his bicep while he placed his on her waist. They then started to move to the beat of the song.

Once in while she peered at Vegeta, whose gaze was locked on her and Yamcha dancing together. She could just feel his eyes burning a hole through her skull and she smiled knowingly.

"So, B…. I was thinking…. Can we start again?"

He spun her around and pulled her to him, her back to his chest and she pushed her ass into his groin, looking at Vegeta under her eyelashes. He caught on to what she was doing with Yamcha and he stood up, walking in the direction where the restrooms were.

The song came to an end and the two stopped dancing. Only then Bulma gave Yamcha her answer. "I'm sorry, Yamcha. We can't. There is a reason why we didn't work out and you know it. We can stay friends though…."

She saw his shoulders sag. "I understand, B. I'm sorry I did you wrong. I'll take a seat and talk with our friend, okay?"

"Okay. I just have to go to the ladies room, I'll be back soon." He nodded and they both left the dance floor.

Walking in the direction she saw Vegeta walk, looking back to see if no one was behind her when someone roughly pulled her by the arm and her back hit the wall. She then felt a hand around her throat. 

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice filled with jealousy.

"Dancing, what else?" She told him and he squeezed her a little tighter. 

"You're doing this on purpose. Who is he?" He demanded.

"My ex! He wanted another chance with me." Her breathing getting ragged by the second.

"And what did you say?" She felt him lean in, running his nose from her neck to her cheek and she felt herself getting wet, so she closed her eyes.

"No, of course! How can I give someone like that a chance, Vegeta?" She managed to say, rubbing her thighs together.

"Good. Because this," His free hand went under her dress and cupped her pussy. "Is MINE!" 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Oh? Is that so? I don't remember. Maybe you should let me know again…."

Vegeta stopped and pulled back to watch her face. "Are you challenging me? Do you want to be punished?" His voice, now dangerous and dark.

"What if I am? What if I want to be punished?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, be ready later tonight. And I hope you can handle it." He whispered against her lips, his breath fanning her face.

"Do your worst, Bad man." She pushed her breast forward and Vegeta's grip loosened. "See you later, Geta." Then she walked away, swaying her hips making her ass jingle.

* * *

  
  


Vegeta watched as Bulma walked away, her hips swayed and her ass jiggling. He licked his lips. "Game on, babygirl." He mumbled to himself.

The event went on until 12am. Before he left, he locked eyes with Bulma and they exchanged a few lustful glances. 

He then went home to drop Fasha off and immediately drove to Bulma's apartment. 

He took out black leather gloves which were hidden under his seat and put them on. He got out, walked to Bulma's door and opened it with the key she had given him. 

"Bulma." He called out.

_"In my room!"_ He heard and walked into her room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her sitting on her knees on the floor. 

She was wearing a black lingerie set with stockings, knowing how he loved the darker colors, along with her black stilettos. What stood out the most, was the thick leather collar with a chain she was wearing.

"Hi, daddy."

"What is this?"

"I'm yours, right? Why don't you show me? And DON'T hold back, show me what you got…."

Nodding his head, he smirked at her. "Alright then." He walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down. "Come here." He beckoned with his gloved hand.

Bulma did as she was told, crawling over to him and sat between his legs. He leaned forward, elbows on his thighs and cupped her chin. She looked so innocent. 

"Come sit on my lap, princess." She did, her back against his chest. He wrapped the chain around his hand and pulled her back. "You wanted this, so no complaining. Understood?"

She whimpered. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." 

Positioning Bulma better on his lap, putting her legs over his which had her spread out, much to his pleasure. He started trailing his gloved fingers lazily, from her thigh up to her breasts and cupped them, hearing her breath hitch. "These…. Are mine…." Emphasizing it by squeezing them hard, making her moan. He then trailed his fingers downwards again, cupping her pussy. "THIS! Is also mine…."

_"Please…."_ Bulma whimpered.

"Please, what?"

"Please make me feel good, daddy…."

He chuckled. "As you wish." He put his arms under her thighs, held her spread open and stood up, walking over to the full length mirror. "Look at you, baby. Beautiful and sexy. MINE!"

She squirmed, trying to get out of his hold. 

"Behave." He whispered into her ear, licking her lobe.

He gently lowered her legs to the floor, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard today, baby. Be ready."

He reached one of his hands up to his mouth and pulled his glove away with his teeth then slid his hand down to her pussy, all the while maintaining eye contact with her in the mirror. He groaned when he felt her lace panties already damp. "Fuck! You're so wet!"

"Yes! Only you can do that to me…" Came out her breathless whisper.

"Good." He pulled away from her and dropped to his knees, slowly pulled her panties down, kissing her body while he stood back up. His head resting on her shoulder, making eye contact again with her in the mirror. Sliding his ungloved hand back to her pussy, he pressed a finger down onto her clit, making circular motion that had her moaning softly.

"Look at you, baby. Look at yourself in the mirror. Look at how beautiful you look when you receive pleasure, especially from me." He spoke, voice filled with lust and passion while he gently slipped his fingers inside her pussy.

Bulma let out a loud moan. "Yes princess, that's it…. Feel…." He growled as he introduced a second finger, then picked up the speed. 

"No…" Bulma whimpered, closing her eyes and rolling her hips, grabbing the back of Vegeta's neck. "Yes! Oh…. Please…. Stop…. No…. Don't…. Don't stop." 

Vegeta chuckled. "Which one is it, baby?" 

"I'm…. I'm…. Stop…. I can't!"

"You wanted to challenge me, right? Now take it! And open your eyes…. Watch yourself fall apart." She shook her head.

"I can't…." She tried to get away from him, but was powerless. 

"I wasn't asking. Open your eyes." He demanded, sliding his fingers faster in and out of her. "I won't say it again, Bulma." 

She finally opened her eyes and locked them with his. "Good girl. Now…. Look at yourself…." 

"Oh God…. Stop! No…. Don't stop! Oh…. Fuck…. I'm…. Oohhhhh…. Yes! I'm gonna cum!" She shouted, looking at her reflection, riding his hand frantically and losing control. 

"That's it, babygirl…. Cum on my hand…." He turned his head to lick her cheek, then whispered. "Cum, baby…." 

Just like that, she shouted out his name and gushed all over his hand. Vegeta picked her up and she fell limp in his arms, bringing her over to the bed and laying her down. He walked over to the nightstand and took out a condom, walked back to Bulma. She watched him as he loosened his belt and removed his pants. He was about to remove his shirt when she spoke softly.

"Don't…. Don't remove that shirt, please…. You look so hot in it." 

Smirking at her, he unbuttoned his shirt, but left it on. He was already painfully hard and just wanted to lose himself in Bulma, so he put on the condom and grabbed her legs, roughly pulling her to the edge of the bed. His one hand still gloved while he took himself in hand with the other, teasing her by letting his cock run up and down her clit and slit. 

"Please…." She whimpered.

"Please, _what?_ "

"Please fuck me, daddy…."

He stopped to look at her. "Remember that you asked for it." He then lined himself with her core, he pressed forward and he groaned as her walls squeezed his dick. 

He will never get enough of the feeling when he penetrates her. It feels like heaven and wanted to forever stay there, buried deep inside her. 

Throwing her legs over his arms, he leaned forward and she held onto his arms as he, hard and fast, moved in and out of her. He reached for the chain and wrapped it around his hand, pulling it and relentlessly pounded into her. Her hair flying in every direction and the bed moved in time with his thrusts, slamming against the wall. The sounds she was making and the pleasure visible on her face, spurred him to even harder and faster. He reached for her breast with his gloved hand and squeezed hard, making her moan loud as she threw her head back.

"Look at me!" He demanded, pulling her face closer to his by the chain and her eyes opened. "Good girl." 

Kissing her passionately, not stopping the relentless slamming of his hips against the back of her thighs and she moaned into his mouth. He let go of her breast and reached down to press his thumb on her clit and she instantly came, hard, screaming into his mouth and soaking her bedsheet. 

Not giving Bulma any time to ride out her orgasm, he stood up straight taking her along with him and walking around to lay down on the bed, letting her straddle him.

"You're such a good girl…." He whispered in her ear. "You look so beautiful with my cock inside of you, you know that?" A moan spilled out of her lips, blinking at him. "Good. You're speechless." 

He adjusted her, her knees on either side of his hips and then he removed the collar she was wearing. She kept her watching, waiting for his instructions. "Ride me." Smacking her ass, grinning up at her as she yelped.

Slowly she started to move, back and forth, up and down. Vegeta reclined on the pillow with his hands behind his head, feeling Bulma's hands wandering over his sweaty chest. 

"You're so hot…." She moaned, her mouth falling open to form an O-shape. Vegeta's hand wrapped around her throat and she picked up the pace, her hair flying with each bounce and he listened to those little gasps of her.

Then suddenly, she slowed down. Vegeta brushed her hair aside with his free hand, making her look at him. "Awww, is my princess getting tired?" He mockingly asked, she nodded. "But I thought you said you didn't want me to hold back…. Are you giving up now, baby?"

Her eyes closed as she mumbled something he didn't understand. "What did you just say?"

Eyes opening again, that stared at him with passion and fire he always sees when they have small arguments before she jumps him. "I said, do your worst, Vegeta."

He smirked, grabbed her upper arms, planted his feet flat on the bed and started pistoning into her. She was soundlessly screaming, grunting, with every thrust he gave her, until it became too much.

"I can't…." She struggled to say.

"You can! And…. You will!" Not stopping his relentless pounding. 

Finally, her whole sweat coated body shook and she let out a scream as she came all over him. 

Vegeta let her limp body fall on his chest while he sat up and laid her down.

"How the hell do you have so much stamina?" Came out her breathless whisper.

He leaned over her body to whisper in her ear, "You challenged me, you were acting like a brat and that's what keeps me going right now, baby. I'm not done yet."

"Oh fuck…."

"Stay. I'll make it worth it, princess." He slid off the bed and returned by her side a minute later then rolled her over on her front and positioned himself on top of her. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her ass up to his pelvis and slid a hand down to guide himself into her, both of them let out a sigh. Vegeta then put his hands on her lower back, pressed down while sliding upwards until he reached her neck. Languidly, he moved as he leaned over her back, cupping her chin to look up while kissing her neck.

"Look over there in the mirror, babe…. Look at yourself, how good you look when i'm inside of you…." He told her, his rhythm not faltering and she looked at herself in the mirror. "Do you see it, princess?" He husked. "You look so fucking beautiful…."

Picking up the pace, he moved his hand to her throat. "Keep looking…. You look so fucking good, babe…. You're doing so good…. Fuck…. You feel amazing…. You are mine. MINE! Now…. Say it…. Tell me…. That your mine!"

Bulma gasped with his every thrust. "Fuck…. I'm…. I'm yours, Geta! Y…. Yours alone….! Please…. V-Vegeta…. I can't!"

"Yessssss…. Mine! You can! You will!" He fucked her harder, faster, not giving her the chance to breathe. "Who do you belong to?!"

"To you!"

"Yesssss!" 

"I…. Can't…. Please…. Geta!" Bulma whimpered, clawing at the sheets.

"Take it! Take it all, baby…. Mine!" Vegeta moved his hand to her clit and rubbed her hard, just like that she screamed before falling limp on the bed and he grunted, falling on top of her.

Trying to catch his breath, he pulled out of Bulma and rolled onto his back. "Bulma?" No answer. She was knocked out.

He stood up to discard the condom then crawled into bed, taking Bulma so she laid her head on his chest. Gently rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head, Vegeta reminisced about their days since they started.

If it ever came to the point where Fasha does sign the papers, would Bulma still want him? Would she be willing to give them a chance as a couple? Or was it all fun for her? 

He wanted to know, but would he ever get the chance to do so?

Looking down at her as she stirred in her sleep, he drifted off with a smile on his face.

At least he did what he said he would. He fucked her until she passed out.

  
  
  


A few hours later, Vegeta woke up to someone fingers tracing the lines on his chest and he looked down to see Bulma smiling up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Hey said hoarsely.

"It's 7:30am now…." 

"Oh shit! Princess, I have a meeting at 8:30am! Shit! I have to go, baby…. Do you mind if I leave? I don't have anything here…."

She smiled. "No. I understand. Go, Geta. I still need some sleep, you wore me out…."

With a chuckle, Vegeta kissed her lips sweetly before he pulled away. "I'll come later, okay?"

She nodded and sleepily spoke up. "Please lock the door for me…."

"Will do, baby." He put his pants on, buttoned his shirt and ran his hands through his hair. "See you later." Looking back at her sleeping form, he felt a tug at his heart but shook it off. 

He left and drove back to his house. Upon arrival, he saw a car in his driveway and thought Fasha had a friend over. As he went inside the house, he felt weird and walked further inside. 

He needed some clothes and most of them were still in the closet in the room he had shared with Fasha. He walked down the hall to the room, but stopped when he heard strange noises. Frowning hard, he opened the door and…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Fasha fell from the bed, quickly getting up and wrapping the sheets around her body. "Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

"WHAT the FUCK do you mean?! This is also my house! And my clothes are still in this fucking room! Who the fuck is this?!" He looked over to the man in the bed he once shared with her.

"He-" Fasha started, but Vegeta interrupted.

"Nevermind! How long have you been doing this, Fasha??? And i'm not talking about this open marriage bullshit! How many times have you brought men around this house? MY HOUSE!"

"IT'S MY HOUSE TOO!" Fasha yelled.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, walking towards the closet. He took a suitcase and packed some clothes. 

"What are you doing?"

"Fasha, i'm CLEARLY packing in!"

"But why?!"

"I can't do this. This is disrespectful! VERY disrespectful. You know, I would NEVER disrespect you like this, to bring another person into THIS house!" He yelled.

"I…. Don't start blaming me! I know you're seeing someone too!"

"No." Wiggling his finger and shaking his head. "No, this isn't about me seeing or not seeing someone. It's about disrespect. We're sharing this house, we had shared this room and this bed. You just threw that to the wind and…. Just fuck you, Fasha." With that, Vegeta took his suitcase and walked out of the room, out of the house, got into his car and drove to the West City Hotel to book a room for who knew how long.

He went to the room, settled in and got ready for his meeting. When he was done, he left to meet his team and client, discussing his new case.

At 12pm, the meeting was over and he went back to his hotel room, wanting nothing more than a nap. 

As he laid down, his phone started ringing.

He saw Bulma's name and he smiled, answering the call.

"Bulma."

_"Hi Geta, is your meeting over?"_

"Hey, princess. Yes, the meeting is over. I'm at the hotel room now."

_"What hotel room?"_

"Ah shit…. My head is fucked. I didn't want to…. Ah, whatever. I caught Fasha fucking another man, in our house, in the bed we once shared."

_"Oh Vegeta…."_

"I don't know what to tell you, Bulma."

_"You don't have to say anything. Just get some rest, okay? I'm about to head out to have lunch with the girls."_

"Thanks, princess. I-" He was cut off when he heard his phone ping and he opened the message. It was a picture of Bulma wearing a mini purple dress with wedges. "Bulma…. You're not going out like that!" 

_"Oooh? What are you going to do about it? Where are you staying by the way?"_

Vegeta told her which hotel and room number, telling her how he wasn't playing this time about the dress and it was too short. They started a playful banter and it went on for a few minutes until Vegeta heard a knock at the door.

"Bulma, wait. There is someone at the door." He said, walking over to the door and looking through the peephole, only to see Bulma standing outside. He immediately swung the door open. "Wha….t? How did you get here so fast?"

She giggled. "I was already out. It's saturday, I always get take out on saturdays. The picture I sent you, was an old one. I'm here to see you, Vegeta…. You need someone to talk to…. And I also got food."

It was at that moment that Vegeta knew he had fallen in love with her.

No one had ever done half the shit she did or has done for him…. She became his best friend, his rock and life.

His angel.

He pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, Bulma…. Will you stay with me today? Right now? I'm really tired and I need some sleep…. Sleep with me?" 

Bulma pulled away, took his hand and walked to the bedroom. She removed her shoes and climbed into bed, followed by Vegeta. 

"We both need some sleep. Come here, Geta." She opened her arms and Vegeta moved to lay his head on her breasts as she reclined against the pillow, wrapping her arms around him.

At that moment, Vegeta felt loved and cherished. Nothing had ever felt that good. They both were out after a few minutes with only one thought in mind:

  
  


They could be more, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 4!
> 
> Btw, the song I imagined Bulma and Yamcha dancing to, is: [Tu eres ajena](https://youtu.be/0mFaIxl1wgQ)
> 
> Also, sorry for the late update. I had some personal stuff going on and felt really shitty. Still do, but it's getting better😅
> 
> Very long chapter🤣  
> But I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: Kimberly_KrB_💕😊
> 
> Special thanks to the 3 ladies who are always helping me🖤🖤🖤 GG, Jazzy and Blue💕😘


	5. Acknowledgement and Risqué Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'RE IN FOR A SURPRISE!!!!😭🤣

Bulma had not seen Vegeta for a few weeks and it was getting to her head. Was he getting tired of her? Did he not want her anymore?

The last time she had seen him was the day he had caught Fasha with another man in THEIR house. He could give her the shit she wanted, but wasn't going to stay for the disrespect. 

Of course Bulma saw how much that had affected him, because the betrayal was visible in his eyes and his body language betrayed what came out of his mouth.

He did text her a lot and also showed his appreciation by sending her flowers and sometimes even her favorite types of food. He always knew how to make her feel good.

But she still missed him abundantly. 

She was so deep in thought, it took a while before she heard Chi-Chi's voice, calling her. 

_"BULMA!"_

"Yes! Sorry Chi…. I'm just thinking about some…. Things. Uhm…." She sighed, looking down at her plate of food.

Bulma had planned to have brunch with Chi-Chi then get some shopping done, to basically get her mind off the thoughts that were keeping her awake at night and plaguing her throughout the day. 

But now, she felt even sadder.

She missed Vegeta. She missed having sex with him at night and waking up beside him or his arms wrapped around her the next morning. She missed their pillow talk. She missed making breakfast for him or him making breakfast for her. She missed watching tv with his arms and legs all wrapped around her, keeping her warm and cozy. 

"Bulma," Chi called again, snapping Bulma out or her thoughts. "What is wrong with you? You look so haggard…."

"It's just…. I don't know, Chi…. I think…. I think I've fallen in love…."

"But…. That's good news, right?" Chi-Chi asked confused as she tried to feed her fussy son.

Bulma looked at her best friend and her God son. She began to imagine what it would be like if she had a baby with Vegeta if the situation was different. If Fasha would divorce him, could she have a chance with him? She shook her head. It was something she didn't want to dwell on something, knowing that it would never happen. 

But she just admitted to herself AND her best friend that she is in love with Vegeta. 

"Not really…. I haven't seen him in a few weeks. He has some personal issues going on that he needs to settle and…. I don't know how he feels about me." She admitted.

Chi-Chi blinked at her. "Bulma…. How long have you known this guy?"

"Long enough to know that I love him…."

"Come on, Bulma…. You always told me everything, but you never told me about this guy you're talking about." 

Bulma sighed. "I can't…."

"Oh cut the crap! Tell me-"

"I need to pee! I'll be back soon!" She quickly stood up and went looking for the mall's restroom, forgetting her phone on the table where they were seated.

She really didn't need to pee, she just wanted to get out of the situation. How would you tell your best, who married her first and only boyfriend, that you're having an *affair?* with a married man? 

Not only married, but also Goku's big or pretty much older cousin!

And while she was still working out with Vegeta at the gym, except for the last few weeks she hasn't seen him, they always tried to keep it professional so Goku and Raditz wouldn't suspect something going on between them. 

She watched herself in the mirror, noticing her dark circles and how she lost a little bit of weight. That's what overthinking and sleepless nights did to her. 

Letting out a heavy sigh and running a hand through her long hair, she tried to pull herself together. She felt her pockets for her phone, but remembered she had forgotten it on the table with Chi-Chi. Another sigh escaped her lips before she walked out of the restroom.

At the table where Chi-Chi sat with Gohan, Bulma's phone started ringing. At first Chi-Chi didn't look at the phone, because she was still trying to feed Gohan. When it wouldn't stop ringing, she took it with the intention to lock it to stop the ringing but she froze. On the screen she saw a picture of Bulma with…. Vegeta? The background was Bulma's bed, she was sure of that. It looked like they were happy. Vegeta wasn't exactly a guy who was happy or was laughing. But he seemed to be smiling at Bulma, his arms wrapped around her while she took the picture. Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile when he saw it, but it didn't make sense. 

"Chi, what are you doing?" Bulma asked as she sat down.

Chi-Chi slowly turned the phone around, which by now had stopped ringing, watching Bulma's face closely to see her reaction. 

Bulma paled. 

"You…. It's…. You're in love with…. Vegeta." It wasn't a question.

Bulma lowered her head in shame and stayed silent for a moment. "Yes." Finally came out her whisper. 

"He's married! What were you thinking?!" 

Bulma took a deep breath, slowly releasing it then said, "If I tell you everything, will you try and understand?"

Chi-Chi heard the despair in her voice and nodded. That's how Bulma started telling everything, from the moment she met Vegeta, how their affair started, about his marriage. 

Bulma buried her face in her hands when she was done explaining her 'relationship' with Vegeta, because she didn't want to see the judgement on Chi-Chi's face. But she surprised her with a question.

"Don't you think he might love you too, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked softly.

Bulma gently lowered her hands to her lap, fisting the cute flowy summer dress she was wearing. "I don't know, Chi. I don't want to give myself hope. Fasha is trying to keep him trapped in their marriage and it's draining him, he has completely given up. But she doesn't want to let him go…."

"I didn't know that was going on…. Every time we met at family dinners or parties, they looked like a normal couple. All this time they had been faking it…. Wow!" Chi-Chi was still flabbergasted by everything Bulma had told her.

"Please don't tell Goku, Chi…." Bulma begged her friend. "We've been keeping it private. But I haven't seen him in weeks and now i'm kinda scared that he's tired of me. I mean, he has been calling me, but why doesn't he want to see me?" 

Chi-Chi sighed. "He called before you came back and he seemed persistent. I guess he really wanted to talk to you, because he called like 4 times…. Maybe talk to him?"

"Okay…. I'll try. Anyway, can we finish up our shopping? Please?" Bulma asked with a smile and Chi-Chi nodded, picked up Gohan. They started walking towards the last shops they had planned to visit.

An hour later, Bulma was in her apartment, putting the stuff she bought away when her phone rang from inside her bag. She dug around and looked at the screen to see who it was, seeing Vegeta's name she picked up as fast as she could.

"Vegeta…."

_"Hey baby, finally! I called you a few times, but you didn't pick up. Something wrong, love?"_

"Uhm…. No, but Chi-Chi knows about us…. We were shopping and having brunch. I went to the bathroom and forgot my phone on the table with her. She has seen your name and a picture of us on my phone when you called…. I had to come clean…." She frantically explained.

_"Bulma, calm down. It's no big deal. She's your friend, right?"_

"Oh God, Vegeta! Did you forget she's also Goku's wife?????"

_"No, I didn't. But what's wrong with that? You're afraid she will tell my younger cousin? I really don't care anymore, Bulma. But I do care about one thing…."_

Bulma stopped breathing for a second. "What's that?" She whispered into her phone.

_"I won't tell you now, baby. But don't worry, it's not something negative. I need to finish these crazy cases before I can meet you. I hope you will understand once I tell you why I've been cancelling our meetings…. Do you promise to at least try?"_

"Of course, Vegeta!"

_"Good! I will call you when i'm coming over, okay?"_

"Okay. See you later." Bulma said with a smile before she hung up and looked around her apartment.

Today was her day off from work, so she decided to clean her apartment up before Vegeta came over.

A few hours went by and Bulma sat on her sofa. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time for Vegeta to get off work. She was happy and excited to finally see her man again. 

Until her phone rang.

* * *

  
  


When Vegeta got off the phone with Bulma, he tried to handle as many cases as he could, together with his team. 

He had 2 surprises for Bulma, but only one would be a real surprise. 

He had been looking for a puppy, a special one, at shelters and after looking for weeks, he finally found one. The guy who helped him look, would call again when he could pick up the pup. He was glad that was settled.

The other surprise was that he had organized a mini vacation for the two of them. That was something Mrs. Briefs had suggested to him when she came to his office one day. She had noticed the sexual tension between him and Bulma at the Gala. She had also noticed that his marriage was falling apart, so she asked what had happened. He decided to come clean, told her and she had actually listened to him. It was then that he understood where Bulma got that sweet personality from. The fact that she hadn't judged the relationship he had with Bulma, made him plan out everything. 

He hoped that Bulma would love everything….

Hours later, Vegeta and his team still weren't done with the cases, but he didn't want them to have another late night at work. So he sent them home while took it upon himself to finish them. 

He sighed deeply when he remembered he had promised Bulma to come over tonight. He took his phone out and dialed her number, taking only a few seconds before she picked up.

_"Vegeta! Are you one the way?"_

He almost wanted to scream and curse himself for promising her, only to tell now that he wouldn't make it. Again.

"Hey, princess…. I have a problem. I'm still stuck at work. I sent everyone home, but work isn't finished. I can't…. Come over tonight…." He explained. 

The line was silent for a moment, he thought she had ended the call. It would be better if she had, because he heard the disappointment in her voice when she finally spoke up. 

_"Oh. Okay…. No problem. I guess i'll see you when you don't have that much work to finish."_

"Bulma, please-"

_"Goodnight."_ Then she hung up in his ear, making him throw his phone onto the wall, shattering it to pieces.

He sat back into his chair, head hung low, thinking about how he would make it up to her. He really wanted to go to her, have some hot, tender, passionate sex with her to show her how much he had missed her, which would have her begging for more.

But he couldn't. He wanted to finish up so he didn't have all these responsibilities while being on vacation, IF Bulma agrees to go with him.

One last frustrated sigh escaped him before he sat up straight again and started attacking the pile of documents on his desk.

He heard a knock at the door which made him look at the clock. About an hour had passed, he thought it was a security guard checking in on him, so he told the person to come in without looking up as they walked in.

When he heard nothing, he finally looked up to find Bulma lustfully staring at him. He stopped breathing when he took in what she was wearing.

She had a deep red, knee length jacket on which she had opened for his view. Under that jacket, she wore a matching red lingerie set he had not seen before. Must be new. To top it all off, she had black thigh high suede stiletto boots on.

His mouth went dry and he gulped hard when she predatorily started walking towards him, letting her jacket drop onto the floor and stopping right in front of his desk. She held his gaze as she leaned forward and suddenly wiped everything off the desk. 

He should have been mad about that, but he didn't give a shit anymore.

She climbed onto his desk and crawled until she was right in front of him, her breath fanning over his face.

"How did you get in?" He asked.

Smiling devilishly, she maneuvered her body in a way that made her end up sitting at the edge with her feet dangling between his legs. "I'm Bulma Briefs, I can do anything." She answered.

"I thought you were mad at me…." He admitted.

"No…. But I couldn't take it anymore. You have been cancelling our meetings and I got frustrated. I need you. Why have you been doing that, Vegeta?" 

He saw her vulnerability in her eyes and his face softened, shoulders slumping. He rolled his chair forward and reached up to wrap his arms around Bulma's hips. "I didn't want you to feel used by me. I was trying to find another way to make Fasha sign the divorce papers, but she just doesn't want to do it. It stressed me out for a while and then came all these cases, which are now all on the floor, thanks to you…."

A laugh escaped her cherry red lips and he joined her, her hands running up his arms to his shoulders, massaging him before she let her nails raked through his hair. "You know, you could have just talked to me about it. I would try and understand…. I felt really shitty, Vegeta."

His arms around her tightened and he buried his face into her breasts, inhaling her scent. She always smelled sweet, but it was subtle, maybe vanilla? It somehow calmed him down and almost made him want to fall asleep while she caressed his head.

"I'm truly sorry, Bulma…. I didn't want you to feel shitty, that's my fault." He said muffled by his face buried in her chest.

"It's okay." She giggled. "But don't do that again."

"Promise."

He felt her slowly retreat and he pulled away, frowning as he looked up at her. 

"What? I came here with a goal."

An eyebrow shot up, wordlessly asking her to explain further. But she just smirked and winked at him, making him widen his eyes.

"Naughty woman!" He purposefully stood up and leaned forward to kiss Bulma's face, avoiding her red lips, down to her neck.

"Hmmmm…. Vegeta…." He heard her breathe out, her head falling backwards. He saw her eyes rolling to the back of her head, kept kissing and sucking on her neck, reaching a hand up to graze her pebbled nipples. He smirked when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Please…."

"Please what?" He huskily asked.

"Please fuck me, Vegeta…." Came out her breathless whisper.

He abruptly pulled away, making her almost tumble off the desk.

"What the hell?!" She angrily asked.

He walked over to the couch in his office and sat down, his piercing gaze on her. "Come here."

Bulma blinked at him, hesitating a moment before she gave in and walked over to him. He held a hand out which she took and pulled her, straddling him and she let out a surprise gasp when she collided with his chest. Caressing her sides while his hands slid to her ample bosom, squeezing lightly before he unhooked her silky harness bra and instantly latched onto a nipple, a hand squeezing the other breast. Her back arched, pushing her breasts closer to his face as she held onto his shoulders, a moan escaping her lips. 

Vegeta pulled away and looked up at her flushed face. "I missed you, Bulma…." And she graced him with a dazzling smile. 

"I missed you the most, Vegeta…."

"I want you…. So bad."

He saw her smiling, biting her lip and unbuttoning his shirt. "Then take me, Vegeta." 

He smirked at her, his hand travelling south to her core. She was already wet, which made him growl, moving her panties aside and slipping two fingers inside her wet heat, slowly moving them in and out of her. 

"Hmmm Vegeta…." Bulma moaned, eyelids closing.

"Does that make you feel good, love? Is this what you came here for?" Picking up the speed of his fingers. 

"Yesssss…." She hissed, swiveling her hips. Then, suddenly her eyes snapped open and she jumped off of him with a speed that surprised him, kneeling between his legs. "No." She then said, smirking and haughtily watching him from under her lashes and she fumbled with his pants. When she finally reached what she was looking for, she wrapped her hand around him and slowly pumped him, making him hiss in pleasured agony. "I came for this, Geta. I missed this." She leaned forward, stuck her tongue out and dragged it from the base of his shaft to his tip. 

Vegeta's mouth fell open as he watched her. A dribble of precum leaked onto her lips and he reached a hand up to her lips to smear it over them. "You look so fucking cute…."

Bulma's eyes twinkled with happiness and she smiled bright before taking him fully into her mouth, sucking eagerly, getting lipstick all over his cock. Vegeta couldn't hold back the embarrassingly loud moan that escaped his lips which spurred Bulma on to suck harder while pumping him with her small hand. With her free hand, she took Vegeta's and guided it towards her head. 

Vegeta understood and threaded his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head and thrusted roughly into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. He felt her muscle relax, her hands on his thighs and impaled her mouth on his erection. 

After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and tugged on her arm to pull her away. 

"Enough, Bulma." He groaned and she stopped, looking innocently up at him. He stood and pulled her up, led her over to his desk and turned her around, her back to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he ran his nose down her neck, nipping her lightly and her head fell back onto his shoulder.

"I want to ruin you, baby…." He whispered into her ear. 

"Please do, Vegeta." She answered.

That was all Vegeta needed to hear. He bent her over his desk. "Don't move." He told her and dropped to his knees behind her, slowly removed her silk panties. Kissing her thighs where her boots ended, sliding his hands from her calves up to her ass, giving her a squeeze before he buried his face between her legs. He heard her gasp loudly and smirked, eagerly licking her. He reached a hand around, putting light pressure onto her hard nub with his middle finger and rolling it in small circles. 

She moaned shamelessly, not caring if anyone heard. Vegeta licked and sucked harder. She tried to get away from him by trying to climb up the desk, but he wrapped his free arm around her hips and kept her in place. He noticed how her legs started shaking and gave her one last long lick, before pulling away and stood up, Bulma making a sound of protest.

He wanted to make her come undone on his cock. "Shit Bulma, I don't have any condoms here…." He admitted, voice hoarse.

She looked over her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I do. Check my jacket, I put a few in there…." She said slightly out of breath.

Vegeta walked over to where the jacket laid on the floor, took out a condom and put it on as he walked back to stand behind Bulma. He palmed her perky ass and she wiggled it for him, then a slap. She yelped in surprise, but Vegeta heard a soft 'more'. And he did give her a few more, soothing her ass after each slap. He then leaned over her back, kissed her shoulders blades and neck and took his rock hard shaft in hand, guiding himself into her. Both letting out a happy sigh as Vegeta pushed to the hilt and slowly retracted. 

He paused and whispered into her ear. "I'm going fuck you hard, I missed you too much." Standing up straight, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back and held her hips down. Roughly and with much fervor, he started pistoning in and out of her, earning him only breathless gasps of pleasure with each slam of his hips into hers. He noticed how she held onto the edge of the desk for dear life and smirked arrogantly, grunting. 

After a few minutes of relentless thrusting, Vegeta had the need to see her pretty face. He pulled out and as fast as lightning he turned Bulma, who was shocked, on her back, put her legs in his shoulder and pushed his length back into her, resuming his relentless pistoning of his into hers. With each thrust, it looked like she slid away from him, so he put his hands down in her stomach to keep her from moving. She grabbed onto his arms, digging her nails into his flesh. Mesmerized by her breasts that moved to the beat of his thrusts, he felt himself becoming even harder and sped up his thrusts. 

"Fuck, Bulma!" He growled.

That earned him a loud moan and her clenching him around his manhood. She was close. Very close.

Then his office door burst open, revealing a raging Fasha. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, VEGETA?!?!?!"

His eyes narrowed at her, but felt Bulma trying to get away from him as her eyes fell on Fasha. He didn't budge and kept fucking her, looked away from Fasha and down at his woman on the desk. 

"Bulma, look at me!" He demanded, but she squirmed. He reached a hand up to her face and turned her to face him, their eyes locking. "Always look at me while i'm fucking you, princess." And she did, she kept her gaze on his while he fucked her. He reached the same hand down to rub the clit and that did it, it sent her right over the edge, screaming out his name as she came, scratching his arms. He followed her right after, grunting out her name. 

He put her legs down and fell limp on top of her, his head in the crook of her neck, softly kissing her.

After a minute of two, he remembered Fasha again and stood up straight, pulling out of Bulma, who immediately slid off his desk and hid herself from Fasha. He removed the condom, threw it in the trash can next to his desk and pulled his pants up, walking over to Fasha. 

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She yelled angrily.

"How could I, what?" He asked calmly.

"Don't play dumb with me. You just fucked that bitch! You asshole!" 

Vegeta chuckled. "Such a hypocrite. Don't call her a bitch when you can't even look in the mirror to see what you are. I'm the asshole? Who caught who fucking in the house we shared for 10 years?"

"I will ruin you and her!!!! I am going to…." She trailed off, probably her realizing she said too much.

"Go ahead. I dare you." He challenged her.

He smiled when he saw Fasha turning beet red from anger and yelled before storming out of the office, slamming the door shut.

He sighed deeply and turned, walking back to Bulma, who he found curled up and hyperventilating. He ran over to her and took her into her arms, trying to calm her down by running his hands soothingly over her back.

She started sobbing. "I want to go back to my apartment…." 

He picked her up and placed her on his office chair, removed his shirt and helped her put it on. He went over to his bathroom in the office, took a towel, made it wet and walked back to Bulma. He wiped her face and cleaned her up, adjusted her hair then got her to put her jacket on while taking his own.

"Can you walk?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay, come on." Offering his hand which she grabbed and clung to his arm. They walked in silence, the elevator ride was also in silence. The guards looked at them confused, but Vegeta waved them off. 

Their ride to her apartment was also in silence and it was freaking him out. She was breathing hard, holding onto his hand. 

Once they reached inside the apartment, Bulma broke down on her sofa, crying and shaking. Vegeta walked over to her and crouched in front of her, he pulled her head down so his forehead was against hers.

"Bulma, please tell me what's wrong…."

He heard her sigh, sobbing as she started to explain. "She caught us, Vegeta. We're screwed…. I can't have her ruin my life…."

"That won't happen, love." He assured her.

"HOW can you be sure, Vegeta?! I hate this!!!!" She shouted and Vegeta felt a stab in his heart, pulling away from her to regard her.

"Do you…. Do you regret us?"

She stared at him. "What?" 

"Do you regret doing this, us?"

"....No…. I would never." She admitted through her tears and sobbing, head down.

As he observed her, he got an overwhelming feeling to keep her safe, to let her know that she IS safe. 

He realized he's in love with her. 

This would change everything. "Then believe me when I say it won't happen. As long as I am here, no one will touch or hurt you, love."

Her tear streaked face finally moved to regard him and he noticed how apprehensive she looked. So young. He had forgotten that she's still so young. But he won't give up. Pulling her face to his eye level, he started kissing her lips slowly and she reciprocated, her small hands and nimble fingers threaded through his spiky hair. 

He stood up languidly without breaking the kiss, but when he was fully standing, Bulma was the one to break the kiss. Curled up in a ball, she embraced herself. 

So vulnerable.

Vegeta had never seen her like that before. He would give anything to make his lover feel loved and protected. He finally realized what he needed to do to make her feel like that. 

He leaned over her, braced his arms on the sofa and kissed the top of her head first then slowly but surely, her whole face was peppered with his kisses and he heard her giggle. He felt her relax and moved out of the position she was in to wrap her arms around his neck. His kisses trailed down to her neck, lightly nipping and sucking, leaving his marks all over her ivory silky smooth skin and her head fell backwards. Taking advantage of her aroused state, Vegeta picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked towards her bedroom. 

Inside, he gently laid her down on the bed, removed the remaining clothing she had on, very deliberately. He felt her gaze on him and eyed her, a smile then graced her beautiful face, making his heart skip a beat. He went on to unhurriedly kiss and caress her whole lithe body, when his mouth met her core, he made her come undone at a snail's pace. It was slow, but so intense that literally had her screaming out in ecstasy and begging him to stop, soaking his face and her bedsheets. He moved to take out a condom out of her nightstand and put it on, then crawled up her body and her legs wrapped around his waist again. She felt different when he started to penetrate her, he couldn't describe it, but it felt truly amazing. Steadily he moved in and out of her, kissing her lips, caressing the rest of her body with his hands, sucking on her nipples and her nails scratched the whole surface of his back. After a while he took her hands and entwined their fingers together, moving them up to hold them above her head. He held eye contact with her as he moved inside her. Moans, groans and heavy grunts were the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

For the first time since they met and started their sexcapades, he made real, slow and passionate love to her.

He loved it.

No words were said between them, his actions spoke louder than words and he believed Bulma felt it, the way she reacted made him believe she did. When they finally reached their climax together, it was the most intense feeling they both ever had and went on for what felt like a lifetime.

Vegeta had later moved them so she laid on top of him, his hands running up and down her spine and in a matter of minutes, they were out.

* * *

  
  
  


Bulma woke up to soft snoring. It was still a little dark outside, but when she lifted her head, she could see Vegeta's relaxed face. She watched him, thinking about what had happened last night. It felt as if Vegeta had made love to her, but she didn't want to feel hopeful so she just brushed it off. What will happen now that Fasha knows about them? He had promised her that Fasha wouldn't do some crazy shit, but she still had some doubts and was a little scared.

She watched him until he stirred and took a deep breath, lazily opening his eyes. His arms tightened around her before his eyes fell on hers and a genuine smile spread across his face.

"Hey, princess…." His sleepy, hoarse voice said.

Sinfully sexy and wonderful were the first things that came to mind. "Hey…."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned his head to her nightstand to look at the time and groaned. "I don't want to go to work." He said.

"Why not…?" 

He quickly rolled them over, with her under him and he laid his head on her breasts. "I want to stay between your legs and fall asleep on these two soft pillows." He mumbled. "But…. I have to, because I really need to look everything over before we leave."

Bulma's face scrunched up when she heard his words. "What do you mean with 'we leave'?"

"Shit…." He cursed. "That's actually what I wanted to talk about yesterday." He tilted his head up to study her. "I have a little vacation planned for us, just us alone for a few days. It's also an apology…. I really didn't want you to think I was using you, but I didn't know I actually hurt you…. Come with me? We'll have a great time, I promise. Everything is already planned and settled, you only have to tell me if you want to go or not…." He looked at her with a hopeful expression and she almost melted.

He's such a harsh man, but every time he's with her, he changes. He becomes the sweetest guy she has ever met. It made her ask herself how he was 10 years ago or in his teens. Would she have liked him? Or would she have thought he was a douche bag? She guessed she would never know.

"I would love to!" She decided. "You didn't even have to ask…."

"But we leave tomorrow, for 4 to 5 days. Is that okay? What about college? Classes?" He asked.

Bulma cupped his face and smiled. "I'm actually free, I need to wait for new assignments. The classes I take, I did amazing and they told me I have to wait. So I have free time now…. But I still have my job-"

"Let me handle that!" 

She blinked at him. "....Okay…."

He then moved off of her and slid off the bed, holding his hand out. She took it and in their naked glory they walked to the bathroom to take a shower together which just ended up in them making out.

Once they were done, Vegeta asked Bulma if she could take the extra clothes he kept in his car ever since had moved out of his house. 

After he put his clothes on, they went on to make and have breakfast together before he left for work.

"I actually have to go to work later." She told Vegeta.

"No."

"No? Uhmm…. Vegeta, you can just say no and expect me not to go to work. It doesn't work like that." She fumed.

Vegeta eyed her up and down. "Earlier I said I would handle it and I'm going to handle it. You look like you could use more sleep, you look really tired. When I leave, get some rest. I will handle everything, I promise. We leave early tomorrow morning, be well rested because you have to pack. I'm coming over tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled. "But…. Where are we going?"

Vegeta chuckled. "For me to know, for you to find out." He answered, kissing her forehead before he stood up and walked over to the door. "Just remember to get some rest. See you later, love." And then he was out, leaving for work.

She knew Vegeta would take care of everything, so she decided to just start packing and just get some rest when she was done. She cleaned up her kitchen before going to her room, where she stood for a good half hour, trying to decide what to pack and what not to pack. Where would he take her anyway? He hates the cold, so it would be somewhere sunny, right? But where?

Not wanting to dwell on the topic, she picked out a few summery dresses, some swimwear, nightwear, a party dress because who knows what her lover had planned? She packed her make-up and a few shoes and flip flops. Then she was done.

Now she could finally get some well deserved sleep, like Vegeta had told her to. She crawled into bed and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

When Bulma woke up, it thankfully wasn't dark yet, but she did feel an arm around her middle and breathing on her neck. She tried to get away, but the hold around her waist tightened. 

"Where do you think you're going?" She heard Vegeta husky voice ask.

Giggling she turned around in his arms to look at his sleepy face. "Didn't want to wake you up, but it seems like I did."

"Hmmm…." His eyes closed.

"What are you doing here? It's only…." She tilted her head to see what the time was, "6pm. You would be working late, right?"

"Yeah, but I was too tired. My team took it upon themselves to get them done or look them over and if they need help, they'll just call me." He explained, his eyes still closed.

Bulma hummed. "Well…. Come on, I'm hungry, babe." Looking expectantly at him. She then saw how quickly his eyes popped open, wondering something while he studied her face. Did she say something wrong to him?

Finally he smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I brought food, I arrived not long ago so food is still warm. I didn't want to wake you up, because you looked so beautiful while you slept." He whispered with his gruff voice.

She pulled away and slowly stood up, walking around the bed, stopping next to Vegeta and holding her hand out. He grabbed it and quickly stood, scooping her up in his arms and walked to the kitchen. 

As they ate in comfortable silence, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, smiling as they glanced at each other. 

Bulma noticed that Vegeta's luggage sat in front of her door. 

"You packed?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, why?" He frowned.

"You'll sleep here?"

"Yeah. I checked out of the hotel. After our trip, I'll see what I will do with every business I need to take care of…. We leave early in the morning, so we need to wake up early. I can't wait to have fun and fuck you." He said casually.

She blinked at him then started laughing. "You're so fucking horny!"

Vegeta smirked. "Well, I wasn't the one who wore lingerie and went to their lover's office to fuck them, right?"

Bulma blushed hard, shyly looking down at her food. "Shut up…." 

She almost jumped out of her chair when Vegeta's boisterous laugh broke out. Surprised she looked at him and shook her head. "You're impossible!" She shouted. 

He regarded her with a smile, happiness radiating off of him which made the beat of her heart speed up.

"You make me impossible."

"Shut up, Vegeta…."

Without warning, Vegeta appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. "I missed you so fucking much…." He whispered into her ear before he buried his face in her neck.

"I missed you too, Vegeta. Don't ever try to stay away from me!"

He immediately picked her up and walked to the living room, laying down on the sofa with her. "Never." And kissed her head, making her smile.

They settled into the sofa, watching tv for the rest of the night until they fell asleep, wrapped around each other's warmth. Both looking forward to their little getaway, wanting nothing more than making up for the weeks they had missed together.

  
  
  


_Will they finally admit their feelings to each other and be happy together?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all.... HAPPY NEW YEAR!😘💕
> 
> I know I said I wanted to finish this one by the end of 2020. But obviously I didn't..... I had in mind to put the second to last chapter as a Christmas update and you guys will know why when I will post that one. So don't mind when you guys read "Christmas". It was SUPPOSED to be a Christmas update🤣😭  
> There are perfectly good reasons for that.
> 
> First thing: this chapter gave me a hard time. I actually had to ask my friends for advice. I decided to split what would actually be 1 chapter. So there will now be an extra chapter for you guys.
> 
> Second: I had a lot of personal stuff going on and I felt really depressed, I wasn't feeling it. But I feel a little better now.... Not where I should be, but slowly getting there.
> 
> Third: I want to thank all my readers who checked up on me, especially BV4ever. Thank you so much💕 you are a lovely and wonderful person!
> 
> Special thanks to [GG](https://mobile.twitter.com/GetasgirlX) and [My Momager](https://mobile.twitter.com/kissthebrat) for always helping me out with this crazy story🤣💕 you are the best!
> 
> Anyway..... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you again soon😘❤
> 
> Also, the song that inspired me for their love making, is this: [When we make love](https://youtu.be/b0vCUcMAMmI)
> 
> Also, you guys can always follow me on twitter to keep up with me or just to chat: [Kimberly_KrB_](https://mobile.twitter.com/Kimberly_KrB_)
> 
> Just let me know who you are when you follow😉😘


End file.
